


Shades of Pink

by FantasyCrest (MagicsChampion)



Series: Flowing Magics [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicsChampion/pseuds/FantasyCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic is capable of changing many things, even fate. Events never meant to happen set off a new destiny for many realities. When Gwendolyn chases down a former minion of the Diagon a conflict at the Door to Anywhere lands the two wielders on another Earth one with its own brand of magic and problems and like it or not, a new destiny is set in motion and Gwendolyn, Steven, and the Crystal Gems will face it. Gwen 10/SU crossover. Story #1 in the Flowing Magics series. AU. Disclaimer inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So ages ago I became a Steven Universe fan. Then a conversation I had with someone on FF.net sort of came back and went wild and now we have this! It's Gwen 10/Steven Universe because when it comes to the Ben 10 Series I tend to focus more on the magic stuff than anything else. I hope you like the chapter. I do not own Ben 10 or Steven Universe in any way. Reviews welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone me again. So the update like this is probably confusing but for those not in the know some months ago I got a review on my other current ongoing fic Stardust. The end result being that I decided to re-write both Stardust and this one. With this upload I think the story should flow better. There'll be a note detailing the updates proper changes on todays last chapter for the update for now I hope you like this. I do not own the Ben 10 series or Steven Universe in any way. Reviews welcome.

Shades of Pink

Prologue

  


The night air was chilly, the full moon hanging high in the sky. Things seemed calm as it cast its light over the desert sands until...  
  
SHWING!  
  
A bolt of pink energy flew over the top of a dune into the night. The attack had been meant for the figure that had just made it to the top of the dune and was now fleeing into the desert.

Through the light of the moon one could barely make out what the figure was wearing. It had black pants that helped it hide in the darkness but wasn’t so useful here, some type of shirt and belt, boots, and a hooded cape. The hood was pulled over its head obscuring their facial features, though their hands were visible. From what little of its hands could be seen they were a bluish gray color.   
  
The figure stopped short as a pink whirlwind whooshed into being before him. The figure turned its head that was now visible, revealing a bluish gray head and neck. Yet, the head had no discerning features on it except a ring of red lights serving as its eyes. Despite lacking a mouth, the being was capable of making noises. It hissed at another figure that now touched down to the sands from the sky.  
  
She had short orange hair, her eyes covered with goggles which had glowing pink lenses. She was dressed in a blue long sleeved, belted tunic with a high collar. She had on pale purple capris underneath and black boots. On her tunic’s upper torso were five gray stone circles with one red stone circle near her neck. Each had a different symbol shining pink in the moonlight, though the red one seemed to shine brighter than the others.  
  
This was Gwendolyn Tennyson, known as Lucky Girl when dressed in her current outfit. The young woman called out, “The chase ends here, Thought Twister!”  
  
Thought Twister glared at her, its many red eyes meeting her pink goggles. His eyes flashed and Lucky Girl reared her head back crying out in pain as the being took off running again. Lucky Girl looked after the being her hands shining pink with mana, or life energy. She pointed in front of her a collection of triangles, lines, and circles carving itself in the air. It formed from the same pink as her glowing hands. The resulting symbol was vaguely cat shaped and was Gwen’s personal magic symbol.  
  
From the symbol she launched a barrage of rapid pink bolts towards Thought Twister. The being, sensing the mana, turned raising its blue-gray hand making it glowed a dark orange.   
  
“Contgeo,” it chanted as a barrier composed of the same glow surrounded it. This barrier had successfully blocked Lucky Girl’s attack. Thought Twister gestured and the shield transformed turning into a ball of energy. He hurled it towards his opponent.  
  
Lucky Girl opened her mouth to chant another spell to counter the attacks. It was a surprise when the orb exploded before it even reached her sending up a cloud of sand around the sorceress. One of the stones on her tunic, known as the Charms of Bezel, with the rune for Telekinesis lit up brighter than the rest as did the red stone also known as the Keystone of Bezel. Lucky Girl swiped her hands blowing the cloud away.

She sighed as she saw Thought Twister get away. Again.  
  
Brushing off the sand as she stood, the sorceress took off into the sky using the charm of telekinesis again. As she flew she wondered how this had all come about.  
  
A couple months ago, give or take, Ben and Rook had got it into their heads to go on a road trip. Gwendolyn had been skeptical at first but, the truth of the matter was, after everything that had been happening at Friedkin Universtiy with Charmcaster, the mess with Xagliv, and the set-up for a doctorate... She welcomed the idea of a vacation.

So off they went to tour the universe. It was fun though exhausting at times. She loved seeing Anodyne and Grandma Verdona and what she has to look forward to one day. But the vacation ended and they returned to "normal life".  
  
Not long after returning to school though, many complaints about a shadowy figure going around the campus had been reported. It didn't help any that Professor Hex was recently hospitalized either. Chasing it down Gwendolyn was surprised when she found out that it was a Bezel. With a smirk and a flash of gold, he'd teleported the two of them away.  
  
There were no words to describe how surprised she'd been to meet a group of humans and aliens reeking of mana. Bezel introduced her to the Casting Council, a group of magic wielders that policed the universe. Or tried to. When she called them on about Charmcaster and company running rampant, intervention had been limited. That was, until she had came along. It turned out they needed her help.  
  
About a month after Gwendolyn left, a new enemy had appeared. A former minion of the Diagon, a demon called a Lucubra had mutated, gained magic, and was running wild. The reasons behind any of this was unclear, but Hex had tried to intervene.

It hadn't gone well. So the Council had hoped Lucky Girl could help.  
  
Bezel had even had some gifts for her too! A new costume and the Charms of Bezel, Keystone included! 'Razzle-dazzle can go a long way for showmanship like this, after all' he'd said.   
  
After visiting Professor Hex, she went off to chase the demon down and more than a little concerned Kevin had went after her. Matters sort of spiraled out of control after that when Ben heard and followed.

The demon had ensnared the three in an enchantment. It didn't harm them though it didn't need to. The spell twisted their thoughts and feelings and a melee pretty much broke out. Thankfully, Rook had shown up and managed to break the spell.  
  
In true classic villain fashion, the thing taunted them while declaring its new name "Thought Twister" before it took off. Gwendolyn went after it alone this time to prevent a repeat of past events. Now here she was.  
  
As she caught up with her opponent, Lucky Girl said, "Give it up, Thought Twister! You should have just stayed in that dimension with the rest of the Diagon's minions after it fell."  
  
He was intent on his goal as he cried out, "You don't have me yet, little girl!" Throwing a blast back both at her and using it to throw itself forward it neared its goal. As she dodged the attack, Gwendolyn realized where it was headed.  
  
A rocky hill with carved stone steps leading up to a door set into the fill. The Door to Anywhere, a mystic crossroads leading to any dimension. Gwendolyn hadn't seen it since the whole Charmcaster/Darkstar fiasco. Realizing that Thought Twister was fleeing for a dimension that might be defenseless, Gwendolyn picked up her speed.  
  
As Thought Twister reached the bottom of the stone steps he made a huge jump. In a couple seconds he had made it to the front of the door. He rose his blue-gray hand which was now glowing dark orange. A set of runes composed of the same glow appeared over the door as it began to open...  
  
At that moment, Gwendolyn swooped down at the demon from above. Thought Twister turned to fend her off for a few moments, but something unexpected happened. The Charm for Pyrokinesis glowing, Gwendolyn lashed out with a flaming karate chop. The demon met it with a hand crackling with energy. Pink and dark orange magic swirled through the air as the Door's opening slowed.  The runes above the door shifted to form a word that wasn't legible but was composed of both dueling wielders magical glow.  
  
As the two continued to try and overpower each other, wind began to swirl around the two as power began to build up. It reached a crescendo as the charge of mana and the wind sucked in and burst out creating an explosion.   
  
The world went white for Lucky Girl and Thought Twister as something else happened in a single moment. The explosion blew the Door wide open as Gwendolyn and the demon tumbled through the open portal that shut right after they entered. Neither of them knew what happened after their feet lifted off the ground and their whole view went dark…

***

It was a glaring white light visible behind closed eyes that stirred Gwendolyn. The super heroine groaned as she got up, rubbing her head and observing her surroundings. She was near a grassy expanse seeing seagulls in the distance. She could hear the sound of the sea so clearly. She realized that she was nowhere near the desert.  
  
_Teleportation or portal spell gone wrong. Perfect_ , she sighed to herself. Pulling out her cell phone she tried to dial Kevin.

Her phone toned dismally in response.  
  
The magic wielder blinked, Gwendolyn tried to call Ben. She got the same response. Trying not to panic, she pulled out her Plumbers badge and activated its communicator. "This is Gwendolyn Tennyson requesting assistance. Please respond."  
  
Nothing happened. Trying again, now a bit more frantic, she repeated the request. There was no reply. Swallowing, Lucky Girl put the badge away.

She pushed her goggles up onto her forehead, the glow fading. She revealed her green eyes which she closed as she placed her hands to her temples. She began to reach out with her mind.  
  
She gasped, her eyes wide open. All the energies she had come to associate with her home world were gone. She was still picking up energy, but nowhere near the variety she'd come to expect with Earth being home to so many aliens now. She recognized one of the auras as Thought Twister's. Now that she had sensed it she could probably find its general area, but she couldn't get a specific location. There was a high concentration of magical energies nearby and five of them were moving around.  
  
Figuring that to be a good place to start, she took to the air reaching the edge of a cliff. She looked around finding a tourist trap city with a sign that said "Welcome to Beach City!" Hearing what sounded like a fight coming from nearby, she traced the sound and was surprised by what she saw.  
  
The first being a giant octopus that was levitating and appeared to be made of crystal that was on the offense.

Its opponents appeared to be a group of four individuals. Three, while different in form, appeared to share crystaline qualities with their opponent. They also appeared to be wielding some form of magic.  
  
_Petrosapien magic wielders?_ Gwendolyn thought. She noticed the last member, a young boy. She also noticed with horror that octopus was getting ready to attack him.

She took to the air.  
  
The boy for his part had been managing. As the octopus fired a blast his way he winced throwing up an arm anticipating the hit. The three magic wielders turned to see the moment the octopus struck crying out, "STEVEN!"  
  
To Steven's surprise, a wall made of shining pink light appeared before him. Defending against the attack, the thing got knocked backwards.  
  
Looking up, the boy, who was a little chubby, was wearing a red shirt with a yellow star in the middle. He had curly black hair and was wearing blue jeans and red sandals, and stared up at Gwendolyn. His eyes lit up as he said, “Cooolll!”  
  
She stared down at the little magic user with a smile and asked, “Would you like a hand?”  
  
And it was with a wide grin that Steven Universe nodded.

 


	2. Chapter One

Shades of Pink

Chapter 1

Different Earth’s

 

Beaming wide, Steven took the hand that was offered to him. Gwendolyn pulled him to his feet. A frown made its way onto Steven’s face as he realized an unknown person with magic powers was in front of him. His explanation for this in his head was that a new Gem was on Earth.   
  
Steven threw his arm up and cried out, “Get away from me!” Much to his and Gwendolyn's surprise, beneath his shirt a glow emanated. A pink sphere had materialized around him.  
  
Gwendolyn stared in confusion, but Steven himself was more bewildered. Gwendolyn and Steven then had to turn their attention back to the situation at hand when they heard a loud cry. They watched as a punch from the largest of the other three crystalline beings sent the octopus zooming down the beach.  
  
Gwendolyn took this one in with a single glance. Her skin tone was a shade of pink. She had a dark cube shaped afro and was wearing a visor that was a gradient between pink and blue. It was clear this was a color theme with her, judging from her bodysuit and armor. Her left leg was a shade of dark red with the left being a dark blue. Her torso was adorned with a chest plate. On the left side of it was a dark pink star with another star spreading out from it a lighter shade of pink. The rest of the armor piece was shade of pink lighter than the second star. She had two shoulder pads; a dark shade of red-blue and armed with large gauntlets that were pink, dark blue, and black and a large yellow star on the top.  
  
Taking in her glance she said to Gwendolyn, “Garnet” As a way of greeting before she dashed down the beach after the octopus, who in the meantime had risen into the air. Despite taking a massive leap, Garnet, as she assumed that was her name, failed to hit the monster.  
  
Gwendolyn took a few steps forward and with a grasped fist shining pink, she lashed out. From her fist a stream of energy emerged and luckily, Gwendolyn managed to ensnare the beast. Her makeshift whip wrapped around it as she pulled squeezing the beast and making it squeal. As she pulled the thing thrashed and made it impossible for her to pull it down.   
  
Gritting her teeth she tried to focus on keeping her whip solid otherwise it would fade away. Help arrived as a black whip studded with purple crystal spikes zoomed through the air winding around the octopus. Looking sideways Gwendolyn saw the second whip wielder next to her.  
  
Her skin tone was a pale purple and she had long white hair with purple tones in it. She wore white ankle high boots, black leggings with star shaped holes on the knees, and a purple tunic on her torso. There was a strap cast off her shoulder also revealing a black strap. Her top was a little low which showed a large purple gem on her chest that Gwendolyn could tell was throwing off magic. The second whip wielder nodded at her, “Sup! Name’s Amethyst. Okay, with me, on three we pull this sucka down!”  
  
“Amethyst, we don’t know who or what she is!” The shout came from behind them. Gwendolyn looked long enough to see it was a tall figure comparable to her in height. Her skin tone was white with subtle hints of a pale blue in it. Her forehead had a large, round, white gem set into it that, again, drew Gwendolyn’s curiosity as she could feel magic coming from it. She wore a teal tunic with a satin ribbon sash wound around her waist. On her legs were short yellow leggings with pale pink socks, and ballet shoes the same color as her tunic. A crystal spear the same color as her shoes and tunic was in her grip.  
  
Looking back at Amethyst, she saw her roll her eyes. “The lame’s one, Pearl. Ignore her for now.”   
  
“HEY!”   
  
Came an indignant cry as Amethyst went on, “And again, with me. Ready?” Gwendolyn nodded as Amethyst counted as the octopus thrashed around in desperation. "One, two, THREE!” The two heaved as they slammed the squealing monster into the dirt. Gwendolyn’s whip fazed away, and much to her shock, Amethyst’s also burst into sparkles before it too vanished.  
  
Looking back at Amethyst, she blinked astonished as the gem on her chest glowed and the handle for what had to be a new whip phased out of it. She was right as Amethyst pulled it out and tossed it forward. Before either of them could do anything else, Pearl hurtled past them with a cry. Pearl launched herself at the enemy slashing at the monster.  
  
Garnet hadn’t been idle either. As soon as the creature hit the dirt she was right at its face punching it. After the fourth or so punch, the thing had come back its senses lashing out its tentacles. It spun in a circle rapidly knocking Pearl and Garnet away.  
  
Seeing this Steven cried out his bubble vanishing with a pop. Gwendolyn looked at him for a moment before turning her attention back to the matter at hand. Seeing the creature rise into the sky, Gwendolyn narrowed her eyes. Knowing the whip method wasn’t a good tactic she took a few steps forward and raised her left hand. It glowed as her magic symbol appeared before it.  
  
The four were in awe at the sight and what happened next surprised them even more. Her voice held a slight echo to it as she chanted, “Tempestus Impaetus!” A bolt of pink lightning came down from out of nowhere and struck the octopus dead on. The creature dropped and twitched, but it wasn’t down for the count yet.  
  
Gwendolyn called out to the other four as she kept an eye on the creature, “Any ideas for this guy?”  
  
Garnet snapped out of her stupor calling back, “We need to damage its physical form so that it retreats to its true form.”  
  
Gwendolyn, confused, frowned at this, thinking _ok…?_ Speaking aloud she said, “OK, so let’s stop elemental attacks and get physical. Well, to a point.” Hands glowing lightly, the glow shifted becoming pink orbs. The four blinked at this as she made throwing motions. To their surprise, the orb duplicated itself as the copy launched at the octopus.  
  
Garnet and Pearl moved so they were in close range with their two teammates and watched as Gwendolyn threw bolt after bolt at the thing. They wondered how she was using bubbles to attack. Granted they seemed to be a lot more stable, even if after striking they vanished. Still this stranger was a mystery to them.  
  
After the sixth hit, the creature squealed and from its mouth a glow began to shine as it charged up an attack. Recognizing it for what it was, Gwendolyn began to act but she wasn’t the only one.  
  
Steven moved forward standing next to Gwendolyn as she took a stance. The glow from before ignited under his shirt once again and without thinking, he raised his right arm. A white disc with a faint pink tone began to materialize. At that same moment, Gwendolyn was chanting "vortress nebulae." She conjured up an invisible force spell that glowed a faint pink in her left hand. They both raised their weapons bringing Steven’s disc and Gwendolyn’s barrier together.  
  
As their magics' intersected, the whole area lit up like a shining pink star, the glow everywhere. All five of them stared as the white disc now had Gwendolyn’s symbol painted onto it. Their amazement didn’t last long, as the octopus launched its attack. It was no surprise that the new shield had done its job. When the attack hit, a shock wave burst from the shield knocking all six combatants off their feet. In the octopus' case, out of the air.  
  
As the dust settled, the pink glow faded the disc hovering in the air for a moment. Gwendolyn’s symbol disappeared after a couple moments, turning into white sparkles. Being the first to recover, Garnet looked up the octopus which now laid in the sand with its eyes closed. She was concerned. Not by what had just happened, but what had come before it. Still, there was a more pressing matter to attend to.

Garnet got up launching herself forward punching the octopus. From where she had connected her fist with the creature, the opposite end of its body bulged out like a squeezed balloon. It made one last, low pitched squeal before it exploded in a burst of smoke; complete with a 'poof' noise. As the cloud went up something came soaring out into the air.  
  
Gwendolyn took note of the speck in the sky and with telekinesis, she gestured. From the speck's flight path it halted making a bee-line to the right much to the others astonishment. It hovered in her hands as Gwendolyn raised an eyebrow.   
  
It was some sort of crystal that was, according to her senses, radiating mana. But something felt off.... Looking closer, Gwendolyn realized the stone had been damaged. Unable to help herself, she closed her eyes and opened them making them glow to get a more detailed look at the crystal. Hopefully, she could fix the damage.  
  
Sadly she realized she couldn’t, not even knowing how it looked. She turned towards the others. They looked at her with warily. Gwendolyn blinked as she looked at the four of them and then back at the crystal in her grip. The glow faded from her eyes as she said, “Huh.”  
  
She gave a start as she realized why the others might be staring at her. She was a stranger. They didn’t know anything about her. She could do what was probably bizarre if amazing things and for all they knew she might be an enemy. Tossing the crystal to Amethyst, who caught it, Gwendolyn said, “My name’s Gwendolyn Tennyson. Don’t worry, I’m not here to harm you.”  
  
The four exchanged looks and it was the little boy who broke the silence. “I say we trust her. I mean she could have attacked us along with the octopus thing. Besides....” He flashed a hesitant smile her way which she confidently returned. “She looks pretty nice.”  
  
He walked up to Gwendolyn and held out his hand, “Nice to meet you, Gwendolyn. I’m Steven Universe.”  
  
She took it, smiling. “Nice to meet all of you.” She looked at them all still smiling getting mixed reactions.  
  
Garnet and Amethyst were indifferent, but Pearl still seemed hesitant. She looked back at Steven and said, “I think I know what happened to me, so I’d like to talk to you all about some stuff. If that's ok? You guys probably want to do the same to me.” She added in that last part taking note of their questioning looks. “Do you have someplace private we can all talk?”  
  
Steven shrugged as a small frown appeared on his face, “The Temple is a good place.” Getting no sign of refusal from the others, Steven turned and led the way.  
  
They approached the cliff Gwendolyn had been on earlier rounding the corner. She couldn’t stop herself from analyzing the statue of a four armed woman that was carved into the side of the wall. There was even a modern house built into it.  
  
Following along, they climbed up and into the house. Gwendolyn rose an eyebrow at the way the house appeared. It was half modern and then the way it just went into crystalline temple motif. She was intrigued at the magic she sensed in the stone.  _It almost feels like computer circuitry_ , she thought to herself as she saw the others grouped together on the couch.   
  
She smiled as she began to speak, “Ok, so have any of you heard of the Plumbers? And I don’t mean maintenance workers.”  
  
“Well,” he said with a small frown, “If they’re a band, I could ask my dad. He might know them?”  
  
“Do you know of Ben 10?” Gwendolyn asked still assessing everything.  
  
“Ben who?” Amethyst blinked.   
  
From where she was sitting, Pearl spoke, “I’m sorry, but none of those things strike my memory.”  
  
“I figured this was the case," Gwendolyn let out an exasperated sigh, "So I  **AM**  on another Earth.”  
  
Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven blinked, but Garnet merely raised an eyebrow. As Gwendolyn sat down on the couch she asked, “You’re from another reality?’  
  
“Yes," Gwendolyn nodded, "A parallel universe with its own Earth. In my universe humans know about Aliens and they even live with us. We have a countless variety scattered all across the different planets in the universe. Plumbers are an organization that acts as an intergalactic police force. I was a serving officer of this organization.”  
  
Pearl scrutinized her at this, “How do you have magical abilities of your own, then?”  
  
“I am human," Gwendolyn smiled, "but my powers come down to me through my family tree. My grandmother, Verdona, is an alien called an Anodite. Anodite's are free spirits composed of pure mana. Anodites will do as they will, even creating false bodies to use as they see fit.” She explained taking note of the way the four exchanged looks.  
  
“Mana is the life energy that all living things have and it’s what the system of magic works off of in my universe. The first method is just manipulating mana. An example of this is creating force fields to attack, defend, or use as platforms to get around on. The other method is by using true names. Names are power, and by knowing a true name you can have power over it and guide it as needed.”  
  
Garnet, who had been staring blankly at the wall ahead taking this all in, looked at her suddenly. Sharply she asked “Then why are you here?” She had a sudden foreboding and was hoping that it didn't mean trouble.   
  
Gwendolyn sighed. “Telling you the whole story would take forever. I’ll try and give you guys the short version. For about two periods of time with a break between them, I’ve worked with my cousin who is a big time superhero in my world. With the help of a transformation device called the Omnitrix, he’s known as Ben 10. If I was on my Earth I knew you would have heard of him. Anyways, when I finished high school and with the help of a special program, I got into an Ivy League college called Friedkin University. Little did I realize the place had a magical nature and problems of its own. The situation forced me to have my own superhero persona which I had back when I was 10 years old. It was when I ran into magic the first few times. I called myself Lucky Girl. I went on with my life as best as I could. Despite certain problems…” She trailed off thinking of Darkstar, Charmcaster, and the Rooters incident.  
  
“Sorry. Anyways, my magic continued to improve with the help of an old enemy named Hex who became an ally as well as my favorite teacher. When one of the founding figures of the magical arts, Bezel, came into the picture I got even better. A while ago a group of magic users called the Casting Council, a group that manages magic throughout my universe and all its realms, reached out to me. A mutated demon going by Thought Twister was on the loose and they needed my help in catching it. I chased it down at a mystic crossroads and there was an accident. Next thing I knew, I was here.”  
  
“So, you know my basic story." She said taking a breath and then asked them. "Do you mind telling me yours? Given what I’ve seen and what happened earlier,” she said referring to when she and Steven had mixed magics. “I may be better off knowing how stuff is here before I trip over my own feet.”  
  
Garnet stared at her a moment before she nodded. “Agreed.”  
  
Pearl fiddled with clasped fingers before saying, “It is only fair, I suppose.”  
  
Amethyst shrugged, "Meh."  
  
Steven nodded.  
  
“We are a type of alien called Gems," Garnet said. "We come in many different types and have special abilities that vary.”  
  
Gwendolyn looked her over, then at Amethyst and Pearl. Particularly at their gems on their forehead and torso and back to Garnet again. “I take it you don’t have real physical forms? Considering what I’m sensing from the Gems integrated into your person?”  
  
There was a moment of silence before Garnet nodded. “Correct. Our bodies are only an illusion. They are forms we take to interact with the physical world and we can regenerate as needed. Provided our gems aren't severely damaged in any way…”  
  
At that moment, Gwendolyn realized what the stone she had handled earlier had once been and what had happened to it…. She sighed., “So, what are you doing here? I doubt this is your home world.”  
  
Pearl exchanged a look with Garnet while Amethyst stared at the ceiling. Steven frowned as he answered, “The Gems and I are here to protect the planet.”  
  
Gwendolyn looked at them reading between the tension. “You’re here to stop your kind from doing as they please with the Earth.” It wasn't a question but a statement of fact, though she was less than happy about it.   
  
Garnet sighed as the others jumped in surprise, “Yes. Our kind was here well over a thousand years ago before our leader, Rose Quartz, took a stand and we drove them off. We’ve been here protecting the planet ever since.”  
  
Gwendolyn smiled and looked around, “Is she here? May I meet her?”  
  
Steven looked at Gwendolyn with a sad smile as Amethyst shook her head. Garnet frowned as she stared at the floor and Pearl looked towards a painting above the front door. She followed Pearl's gaze staring at the painting. She saw a woman with large pink hair styled in curls and dressed in a white dress with pink ruffles. On her belly her dress had a star shaped hole with a pink gem set where the belly button would be.  
  
It was Pearl who said in a small voice, “That’s… not possible.”  
  
Gwendolyn looked at the painting and back to Pearl before Steven diverted her attention. The thirteen year old boy said, “When my dad, a human, met my mom, they had me. But... She had to give up her physical form to bring me into the world.” Steven raised his t-shirt a little showing his pink gem. The same one Rose had in the painting where his belly button would be.  
  
She smiled at Steven, “You’re a hybrid then. That must be difficult for you.” She placed a hand on his knee and Steven smiled at her. For some reason this irritated Pearl a bit.  
  
Pearl got Gwendolyn to retract her hand when she asked, “Gwendolyn, do you think the Plumbers would be able to help us?”  
  
The sorceress blinked at the Gem. “I could appeal to them, but I’m not exactly sure if they would or not.  
  
Pearl frowned at her with this comment. Gwendolyn looked at her awkwardly which the other three noticed. There was dead silence for a few minutes before it broke, a brief surge of questions bursting forth like a dam.  
  
“So you have lots of aliens on your Earth, right? Is the food any good?”  
  
“You’re a superhero right? And your cousin’s one too? That is SO COOL!”  
  
Gwendolyn tried fielding the questions from Amethyst and Steven. It went on like this for two minutes before Garnet cut them off. “ENOUGH!”  
  
The group of four looked at Garnet.  
  
“None of that matters right now. Our priority should be helping Gwendolyn track down Thought Twister and helping her get back to her own reality.” The three traded embarrassed looks while Gwendolyn looked on, more than a little bewildered.  
  
Getting some equilibrium back she said, “That may take a while. The demon’s good at hiding. Is there anything I can help you with?”

Garnet let out a breath tensing and with a shout cried, “PERIDOT!” The group stared blankly at her unaware of the seagull outside.

Its eyes glowed dark orange as it watched and listened to everything as it flapped its wings in the air.  
  
From afar, Thought Twister dismissed its puppet with a gesture. The seagull dropped from the air with a screech as the demon wondered how it would be best to handle this…

 


	3. Chapter Two

Shades of Pink

Chapter 2

Pieces

 

Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven blinked as they rose to their feet at what Garnet had said. Gwendolyn had a confused expression on her face.

"Peridot is...?" Gwendolyn asked.

Garnet looked at her, "She's a Gem from our Homeworld. She was doing maintenance on an abandoned facility from when Homeworld attempted to colonize Earth."

Pearl looked up at Rose's picture picking up the conversation. "We interfered with whatever she was doing. She came to Earth again with a few Gems, one named Jasper and another one we had encountered before called Lapis Lazuli. The confrontation didn't go...as planned," She said thoughtfully after fishing for a proper description. 

To Gwendolyn's surprise, it was Steven who picked up the pace. "Peridot was stranded on Earth after all that and Lapis and Jasper are somewhere underwater." Steven looked at the floor while the others looked at him concerned. It was obvious that something about the situation was making him worry, at least to Gwendolyn's eyes. The other three gems seemed to know what already concerned him about Lapis. 

Garnet broke the silence, "We're wasting time. We need to move." With that, she went for the warp pad the other three following. 

It was a surprise to them when Gwendolyn followed, "Let's go."

The four gems looked at her. Pearl was the first to speak while fiddling with her fingers, "Gwendolyn, we appreciate the offer...but this is our problem."

The other four looked at Pearl, Garnet in particular eyeing her. They didn't know it, but Pearl was having a problem with Gwendolyn being here. Even the Gem herself couldn't explain what the issue was, but she was feeling off.

Gwendolyn smiled thoughtfully breaking the tension, "that may be but Thought Twister is my problem. Yet, Garnet said you should help me. Why shouldn't I do the same for you?"

At this Amethyst and Steven shrugged, Pearl pursed her lips, and after a moment Garnet nodded. "Alright then. Let's go."

With that the five magic users gathered on the circular stand, a beam of light engulfing them all. As they hovered through a tunnel of light Gwendolyn looked around. She was impressed by the warp stream. It appeared as if they were in a long cylindrical tunnel made of crystal the way the tunnel's light walls shone.

Moments later, their feet hit the ground the light fading. Gwendolyn could not keep the look of angst off her face at the scene around them. They were at the bottom of a large canyon, the place far darker than normal and very foggy. There were countless holes in the walls and what was most likely old Gem technology scattered all over the place.

Pearl had a nervous look on her face as she said, “Peridot’s here?”

She nodded, “Yes. She appears to be doing something here, but...” Garnet trailed off as a frown crossed her face.

In the uneasy silence that followed it was Amethyst who asked “Garnet...?”

“It doesn’t matter," She shook her head, "Let’s find her. Gwendolyn,” she turned to the sorceress, “you said you have tracking and sensing abilities. Can you locate her?”

Gwendolyn nodded, “I’ll try.” She put both her hands to her temples reaching out with her senses. She cried out in both horror and pain a moment later. As she pulled her magical senses back to herself she focused her mind to keep them only on her. She shivered hugging herself.

Steven and Garnet were at her side a moment later. “Are you okay?” Steven had asked.

"Y-yeah” Gwendolyn got out after blinking away the stun and shock from her mind. Lowering her arms and releasing her hold on herself she said, “It’s just this place.”

“What do you mean?” Pearl asked.

Gwendolyn's voice shook, “I’ve told you all living things have mana in them, right? That includes planets as well. This part of your Earth’s mana has been damaged, pretty badly too. It's painful to look at.”

Pearl tossed a look towards Amethyst who stared at the ground, her expression unreadable. Taking command over the situation Garnet said, “Ok. Let’s find her the old fashioned way then. Let’s split up and find her.”

They all nodded and headed off in different directions. Gwendolyn took to the air looking around. She found herself disturbed by this place more and more; the old rusted machinery, the countless holes in the sides of the canyon walls, and the fog along the ground. This place felt like a graveyard.

What did the other Gems use this place for? Gwendolyn thought to herself. Looking down she saw Steven looking around with caution. She zoomed down giving Steven a good scare when she called out to him. "Steven!"

The poor hybrid jumped a foot in the air before turning and letting out a breath at a sheepish Gwendolyn. "Sorry," she apologized.  
  
Steven waved a hand at her with a nervous smile, "It's cool." Gwendolyn hesitated before asking what she was thinking. It seemed to be a somewhat touchy subject. She caught Steven looking at her as she landed and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Gwendolyn looked at him, "What did the other Gems use this place for?"

Steven looked away and sighed saying, "This place, the Kindergarten, was used to grow Gems." Gwendolyn looked up at the holes and it dawned on her what they were and what the drills were for. 

She was already certain of the answer but still had to ask, "And those actions drained the life out of the planet?

Steven nodded, "Yeah. It's one of the reasons why my mom rebelled against Homeworld."

Gwendolyn nodded taking to the air again. As she was about to move on ahead she noticed Steven staring at her with what looked like… envy.

The sorceress stared at him asking him, "Is something wrong?"

Steven was startled, he hadn't realized he'd been staring at her. With a slight blush he stammered, "I was just thinking."

"About…?"

Steven looked at everything but her, the blush still on his face. "I was thinking about how easy you seem to have it with your powers."

Gwendolyn blinked before smiling, "It took a lot of work and time for me to get where I am, and I'm still learning." 

Steven shyly looked at her and meeting her smile. Looking at him she recalled their conversation from earlier she landed to talk with him, "So, you struggle with your powers?"

"Yeah.... I can't my get chlorokinesis to work. Summoning my weapon is bit tricky and my healing power works through my saliva, which is a little gross." Gwendolyn couldn't help the shiver that ran up her spine as she nodded in agreement. Steven continued, "The others just have it… so much easier!"

Gwendolyn nodded in understanding. As the two walked along Gwendolyn, "I understand what you mean Steven."

Steven looked up at her, "Really?"

Gwendolyn nodded, "Yes, but the thing is.... Steven, I have to wonder if you're taking the wrong attitude with this." As the two neared another Injector they didn't notice Pearl who was nearby and now listening to them. "From what I've seen Pearl and the others Gem power seem to function instinctively. They know how to use and wield those powers like a machine."  
  
Hearing this Pearl frowned and went stomping off in the other direction going away from them thinking  _who does that girl thinks she is!?_

But Pearl missed what was said next as Gwendolyn continued on, still unaware that anyone had heard them speaking. She frowned at Steven’s frown as she said, "Not that I'm saying they're machines. I know they have thoughts and feelings, but they and their magic seem 'machine-like' if not a machine itself." 

She gestured at a nearby drill, "And the thing is Steven, you're not a Gem. You're not human either. I've seen cases like yours back home and when it comes to using your power you need to-" Gwendolyn broke off as a voice came from nearby.

"This is Peridot, updating log. Still stuck in this horrible place. I’ve begun work on the Fusion experiments as my mission dictates. Some have shown signs of early emergence and…"

Gwendolyn and Steven stared at the being who now wandered into sight. A tall green skinned figure wearing a leotard like ensemble with a yellow diamond emblem on her torso. She had on long metallic boots and curious looking gauntlets with what looked like fingers hovering at the ends. Four of which her right arm now formed a holographic screen she was toying with. A green triangular gem was on her forehead, her eyes covered by a clear tinted visor. 

"Peridot." Steven whispered to himself. 

Gwendolyn looked on. Oddly enough, this was enough to catch the green figure's attention as she looked up from her screen and yelped. She jumped back startled at the sight of Steven and Gwendolyn.

Staring at the two she eventually asked, "Are…the others with you?" Steven nodded while Gwendolyn looked on at this strange encounter. She had been expecting a fight.

Peridot slapped her face with her hand and sighed, "Great…" Looking at Gwendolyn she asked, "Who is this?"

Steven raised both arms and pointed them at the sorceress, "This is Gwendolyn."

"I'll be sure to add that to my notes," Peridot said with a dull stare. The sound of something moving through the air resounded making Perdiot jump to the side. 

The three of them looked at what had made the noise, seeing the end of familiar whip and followed it Amethyst who smiled and said "Sup."

Perdiot screamed and ran for it. The other three ran after her as Gwendolyn's hands began glowing. She threw mana bolts at Peridot just narrowly missing her target.

As the three chased Peridot through the fog something new came into view. It was a strange metallic structure neither Steven nor Amethyst had ever seen before. As they chased the green gem into the structure Gwendolyn had a clear shot putting both hands together she chanted "Eradiko!"

A pink beam flew out striking her in the back, but at the same time propelling her into the structure and out of sight. Steven, Amethyst shot a look at a sheepish Gwendolyn and followed Peridot inside. As they got inside a ball of green energy suddenly descended upon them causing Gwendolyn to react instinctively.

Without a second thought she chanted, “Shield of the Seraphim!” Making her magic symbol appear before her it took on the task of a becoming a giant shield. It blocked the attack creating an explosion and a whoosh of smoke and air. When it cleared they saw what appeared to be a storage facility, considering all the objects lying about. Most of them old or broken. Before they realized it the door sealed shut behind them plunging them into the darkness.

As Steven and Amethyst cried out in shock, Gwendolyn went into action again. “Illuminatus,” she chanted creating a pink orb of light for them to see by. The three stared at Peridot who was now in her escape pod and had somehow rigged it to a lot of injector parts. In an instant a pair of giant hands appeared under her control.

With a gesture Perdiot sent the hands at them, drills whirring to either maim or squish them. In response, Gwendolyn dove to the side grabbing Steven just barely dodging the impact. Amethyst wasn’t as lucky as the hand slammed down on top of her and with a 'poof!' she vanished, sending her purple gem flying into the air.

Before any action could be taken, a green beam flew through the air hitting her gem. Instead of damaging it, the beam functioned like a tractor beam and brought it to Peridot who said gleefully, "I'll be taking this!" A brigh green sphere formed around Amethyst's gem which floated in place. "One down, four to go!"

Steven gasped in fear as Gwendolyn scowled. The two of them were trapped, Peridot had a toy to play with against them, and Amethyst had been 'poofed' and bubbled.

This… was a very bad situation.


	4. Chapter Three

Shades of Pink

Chapter 3

Using Magic

  
  
Gwendolyn took in the new situation with a glance, calling up a new shield in a couple seconds. "Contego!" she rose her voice as a pink dome appeared over her and Steven. Peridot's makeshift weapons proceeded to slap the dome over and over to break it. Meanwhile, Steven had propped himself up from the floor as he tried to figure out what to do.

Though Steven had been in at least a few fights before, he had never felt such panic hit him. True, he had been in fights...but the Gems had always there with him. But now....

 _The Gems aren't here,_ Steven thought to himself as he shot a look at Amethyst still trapped inside her bubble. Moving his hand in a clawing motion Steven's gem began to glow as he tried to focus. A sound like glass breaking resounded through the canyon. Gwendolyn reeled falling to the floor.

As the hands descended upon them Steven stood up. He raised his hand toward the oncoming doom that was going to crush them making the clawing gesture once again. His gem lit up once more as his mother's shield appeared with a loud "Whoosh!".

A beautiful bright pink shined from the shield in different shades. In the center was a rose, his mother's symbol, and a spiral that branched out in a briar thorn swirl ending at the baby blue rim of the circle. As the magical weapon expanded hovering above them at Steven's command the shield. As the shock wave shook the room it knocked Peridot off balance, knocked Gwendolyn back to the floor, and had Steven wobbling in his position. Even the bubble that Amethyst was inside shook from the wind.

Gwendolyn got back up as quick as she could, leaping somewhat into a crouch. The shield was keeping her from completely standing back up, but she didn't really need to stand at the moment. From her current position she was more than capable of going on the attack.

She pointed out one of her hands chanting, "Kemo Char." As she did so, she fired several shots of pink energy blasts at Peridot who quickly withdrew both of the hands to block the attack. Luckily for both Gwendolyn and Steven that those shots that were fired had finished off the left hand. It fell to pieces as they looked on.

Gwendolyn smiled in satisfaction as she noticed the shield above them had vanished. At the same time, she heard a PLOP! and turned to find Steven on the floor gasping. From once glance she could tell that his energy had been drained.  
  
A high pitched whirring noise caught their attention. As they looked back up the drill fingers had detached and were now suspended on tentacles, moving towards them like snakes. Gwendolyn and Steven eyes grew wide. Though her eyes grew wide for a different reason. As her eyes flashed pink as she chanted, "Invocation of the Wandering Eye!"

The glow faded from her eyes and with a burst of pink sparkles, there were about twelve Gwendolyn's standing in the room. Steven stared in awe while Peridot looked on in shock.

Steven's delight faded fast as he watched all the Gwendolyn's charge forward. Three took to the air as the other eight charged from the ground. As five of the drills took out one of each of the copies they vanished in bursts of sparkles. Steven couldn't help but mutter even in that particular situation, "You have it so easy...."

"You're looking at this the wrong way, Steven," he jumped as a voice spoke next to him. With a yelp Steven threw an arm up staring at the real Gwendolyn. After a moment, he lowered his arm.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked. Through narrowed eyes Gwendolyn watched as her illusions get taken down again.

As they reached the final two drills Gwendolyn answered, "Steven.... You may have Gem powers that derive from your mother's own magical abilities and being. But the fact of the matter is: You. Are. Human. Whatever the Gems teach you about using your powers can only give a rough idea of what to do. As the first of your kind, it's up to you to lead the way on your own path. You are not your mom. You aren't just a human. You aren't just a Gem. You are you! So, follow your own heart and do with your magic as you think you should."

Steven looked at her, "But how?"

Gwendolyn raised her hands, both shining pink as the last illusion was destroyed. "Ask yourself, what do you want?" She began to fire blasts at the drills as they ducked and weaved getting closer to the two of them.

Steven placed a hand on his heart, despite the situation, and closed his eyes. He had a firm determined expression on his face as he opened them staring at a struggling Gwendolyn. With a shout as loud as a battle cry his gem glowing, he said, "I want to be able to protect the people that I care about!"

He darted in front of Gwendolyn raising an arm, magical energy from his gem gathering to form his shield. It hovered in place on his arm. This happened just in time as the drills lunged right for them and met Steven's shield head on. Another shock wave echoed in a pulse making Gwendolyn stumble backward. Steven held his ground this time, Peridot reared back at her command post.

The drills were knocked back and, regaining her momentum, Gwendolyn decided to try something. She recalled the incident from earlier.

 _Let's see what my spell will do with his shield fully formed..._ Gwendolyn thought as she guessed what Steven had done earlier.

She placed herself at Steven's side gesturing to the shield asking, "May I?" Steven was confused, but nodded. The sorceress placed her hand on the shield's rim and chanted, "Magnus Vox."

Both Steven and Peridot, and Gwendolyn, watched as her magic channeled through Steven's shield. The glow from earlier appeared but at a stronger pace, the whole room lighting up a bright pink though its color was shifting at a constant pace. The magic on the shield traced itself along the spiral design and when it reached the center, a huge beam erupted from it going forward. Peridot shrieked as she ducked down as the spell hit home.

The drills dropped with a loud crash as Peridot's attack station was destroyed. The glow from their attack faded leaving only the light spell active. Peridot got up at this point and screamed, “MUST YOU ALWAYS BREAK MY THINGS?!” She gulped though seeing Steven and Gwendolyn charging her. She turned to grab the bubble, but gasped as the thing telekinetically zoomed over to Gwendolyn who gave it to Steven.

With a shriek she turned and fled through a door which opened for her. Gwendolyn chased after her, but before she could make it the door sealed shut before them. As Steven proceeded to pop the bubble Gwendolyn moved to unseal the door. Holding her palm out Gwendolyn's symbol appeared purple powder materializing before it. She grasped the power into her fist throwing it in a swiping motion creating a pink arc of light in front of the door. As Amethyst began to reform, Steven watched as Gwendolyn chanted, “Fallum Quarca Daminigan.” The door glowed pink and flew off its frame.

Steven darted up to a smiling Gwendolyn as the purple tinged white form that was Amethyst began to settle. The sorceress grabbed the hybrid flying off after Peridot.

They followed her down a darkened tunnel reaching a room that looked familiar to Steven.  The Kindergarten power chamber: although, for a moment, he noticed there was something different. Now many canisters like the ones in the other room were all over the place.

Steven shook away these thoughts as he looked around. After a couple seconds he noticed Peridot, "There!"

Looking in the direction Steven was looking, she too saw Peridot running up the sides of the wall to escape! Gwendolyn moved her head up to stare at the sky, taking note of the opening above. A sliver of daylight shone through it which meant.... “Tempestus Impaetus!”

By command, a pink lightning bolt came down from the sky once more.  The charm of Electrokinesis was glowing letting her guide the lightning into the hole and straight down right onto Peridot. The lightning also had another effect: alerting Garnet and Pearl to their activities. Considering the two had most likely been worried when they couldn’t find the three of them. Now it had them running.

Peridot screamed in pain as the lightning pulsed through her physical form. As she fell forward, Steven leapt from Gwendolyn's hold landing on the ground running. As his shield emerged he tackled Peridot into the wall.

With a "poof!" the thought of that being the finishing blow was confirmed. Peridot vanished, her green gem floating upward as several metal objects clattered to the floor. Gwendolyn gestured with her hand, and much like before with Amethyst, brought it to her with a telekinetic grip.

"We need to bubble her before she can re-form!" Steven said as he ran up to her. He reached out with his hands forming a pink bubble around the gem. Gwendolyn blinked in surprise when she felt her telekinesis get cut off.

 _Do their bubbles seal magic?_ She wondered.

Gwendolyn moved the thought to the back of her mind. With that taken care of, Gwendolyn turned to see the metal objects. She blinked again seeing that they looked like Peridot's limbs.

Steven carefully kept hold of the bubble as he walked over next to Gwendolyn. "Were those part of her body?"

"Did you get her already?" Came a voice from behind them. Turning around, they saw Amethyst enter the room.

Gwendolyn raised an eyebrow, "Were you wearing that outfit earlier?" Amethyst's previous outfit had been replaced with a black sleeveless tunic and leggings like the one's she'd had one before. These leggings were a tad different now having black cloth star shaped holes on the knees. Her white boots were the only thing that had remained the same.

"Yeah," Steven said, "I don't remember that either."

"Eh," Amethyst shrugged, "Didn't even notice. Just felt right, ya know?"

Garnet's voice chimed in from behind them, "Your form must have changed." The trio looked upward seeing Garnet carrying Pearl as they dropped down from the hole above.

"Is everyone OK?" Pearl said taking note of the bubbled Peridot. They all nodded.

“Good," Garnet said with a small smile, "With Peridot taken care of we can turn to Thought Twister and helping Gwendolyn get home.” The fusion walked forth taking custody of the bubble when a nearby canister started to shake…

 


	5. Chapter Four

Shades of Pink

Chapter 4

Scrambles

  
  
The group of five turned their heads towards the canister that had rattled more than a little stunned at the action. Gwendolyn opened her mouth a couple seconds later beginning to cast a spell, but before the words could leave her mouth the canister burst open.

A glowing white shape emerged from it and began to grow. As it did Gwendolyn and the others eyes widened as the sounds of warped screams echoed off the walls. As it formed, the body was before them looked like a multicolored Frankenstein, only it was headless and made of limbs. The only thing was visible was the gem that rested itself at the center of its grotesque form. Horror filled their features at what stood before them.

It reached out grabbing the person that was closest to it: Garnet. Gwendolyn's eyes grew wide as Garnet was pulled forward making her sunglasses fall. Behind it were three eyes. The one on her left being blue, her right being red, and the one in the center just above the other two was purple.

As for Peridot's bubble, Pearl was the only one of mind to catch it after Garnet had dropped it. It didn't matter as the being started tugging Garnet forward who just stared at the creature in like a great wrong had happened.

Suddenly, something fell from the ceiling. Then another and another all looking somewhat like the creature that had hold of Garnet. She looked around still trying to not let the creature that her pull her forward. The other creature was many feet stuck together along with hands.

"These...these are Gems.... Shattered, buried.... Forced to fuse...." Garnet voice's came out small almost like a child's. "This.... This is wrong. This isn't fusion."

Gwendolyn stared at the scene looking like a horror movie. Quickly glancing at the others, she saw that Amethyst was clearly afraid and Pearl was worried doing exactly what she was doing. Steven and Gwendolyn exchanged looks, seeing the concern on his face.

Without warning, Garnet's form began to glow white tinged with magenta and where her hands were two gems had appeared. Suspended in the glow was a ruby and a sapphire.

"Garnet!" Steven cried, "You're coming apart!”

"Steady, Garnet!" Pearl shouted as she looked frantically at Steven. Amethyst just stood there looking sick to her stomach.

Gwendolyn shook her head gathering herself willing her determination forward. She knew there was something she could do. Anything...

She thrust her hand forward as an idea hit her. Her symbol lit up underneath her feet, the Charm of Telekinesis lighting up. "Meton Weights.... Meton Weights...." she chanted making the entire room except herself shine with pink aura and wind come out of nowhere swirling around at high speeds. Focusing, she sent the little fused limb creatures back against the slanting wall

She looked at the big one thrusting her hands out and with a loud whoosh! the creature was sent flying back. It suddenly moved ripping the glow that was Garnet down the middle. With a pop two new people stood there: two little girls. One of them was dressed in shades looking like a tomboy and the other looked regal dressed in blue and white.

She blinked at the newcomers still keeping her focus and commanding the spell to grab them both. With a flick of her hands she sent the five gems and the bubble behind her. The glow ceased the winds dying down as well.

Gwendolyn frowned as she faced the strange creatures. She put both her hands together, her magic symbol shining brightly, yelling, "Magnus Vox!" A huge blast of pink was released right at the group of creatures. After the bright flash of light and the slight poofing sounds, another sound was heard as crystal hit the floor. As Gwendolyn looked at them, she could see that they were indeed gem shards but they looked as if they weren't supposed to be together...

"Turbo," a small pink whirlwind was called gathering all the shards. Suddenly, the blue girl was standing right next to Gwendolyn. The blue little girl reached out with a gloved hand forming a blue bubble around all the gathered shards. Gwendolyn felt her magic cease as the whirlwind dissipated.

She turned to face the blue little girl whose eyes were hidden underneath blue bangs. She opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by another voice. "So this is where they were!"

Looking towards the speaker, she saw the red gem stomp forward taking custody of the blue bubble, "This is where all the ones we couldn't find have been. They've been here all along!"

The blue girl that was dressed in a blue and white dress spoke up, "We couldn't have known they would do this."

"This is what Homeworld thinks of Fusion!" The red one said looking sharply at the blue, "This is punishment for the rebellion!"

The blue gem brushed her bangs away from her face revealing a single blue eye. Though the blue gem was clearly upset she answered calmly, "Rose couldn't have known. This isn't our fault."

"Ruby! Sapphire!" Pearl called out worry evident in her tone.  


The red gem, Ruby, and the blue gem, Sapphire, both turned to look at Pearl. They could see that was uneasy and how Amethyst was looking at everything except everyone else. Their eyes caught on to Steven's sad yet scared face. Gwendolyn looked a little disturbed.

Ruby swallowed and with a wave of her hand Sapphire sent the bubble away. They looked at Steven seeing that he did the same for Peridot. Ruby shook her head, took a breath, and picked up Sapphire hugging her tightly. As they began to spin around, Ruby closed her eyes a white glow appearing with the gems spinning around in it. With a burst of sparkles the light split open revealing Garnet once more.

Gwendolyn took note of the two gems set into her hands and the color differences, “Huh....” She lifted her hands letting the pink glow envelope them all as she said, "Exciase." Within a few seconds they vanished from the room appearing on the ground that was once above them.

“Let’s get out of here," Gwendolyn said, "We can talk along the way.” As they walked they talked, Gwendolyn’s first question being for Garnet; was what was she? So Garnet began to tell her about Fusion.

Gwendolyn listened intently even though she stole several glances back at the trio following behind her and Garnet. Steven was talking about the battle he had been in before this last one, demonstrating how much easier it was to summon his shield. Gwen couldn't help but notice the looks that Pearl was giving when Steven had talked about the advice she had given him. Pearl had seemed almost disgusted.

She hadn't thought much of it at the time, but when she said she could only appeal to the Plumbers Pearl hadn't been pleased. It seemed the displeasure was growing.

As Garnet finished explaining Fusion, Gwen said, "Well.... That's something." Garnet followed Gwendolyn's gaze also looking in the same direction. As Garnet looked at Pearl she thought to herself, this could be trouble...

  
***  


Thought Twister had kept himself busy while he had been hiding in Beach City. He had been watching them through the flow of mana in the ground. Though he noticed that this planet's magical energy was damaged, it held no concern to him.  

He was displeased at the unity of the dwellers of this planet and his enemy, Gwendolyn Tennyson. But he had already done enough digging into the area and believed he had a serviceable plan.

Thought Twister left Steven's dad in the back of his own van, locked into an enchanted sleep. As he walked down the driveway, his cape flowing in the ocean breeze internally smirking. The ring of his eyes narrowed at the thought of his first "course of action".

As he waved his hand, a dark orange glow lit up Thought Twister's form before his appearance changed. It was that of the person he had just left immobile. He now looked like Greg Universe, Steven's father.

As he walked along, Thought Twister called out to a little girl wearing glasses that had no lenses.  This girl was Steven's best friend, Connie Maheswaran. "Hey Connie!"

The girl in question looked at him with a warm smile, "Oh! Hi Mr. Universe!"

Thought Twister smiled back at her as he said, "You just missed Steven and the Gems. They spotted Peridot.”

Connie looked at the Temple with a sad expression and sighed, "Oh well... I can wait in town until they get back."

Thought Twister nodded, "Sure you can. I'm sure their new friend will be delighted to meet you, too."

"New friend?" Connie had a confused look on her face, "Is it another Gem?" Steven hadn't mentioned about this to her. He was usually pretty keen in keeping her updated on what went on in his universe.

Thought Twister shook his head, "Nah! She's human. From what I understand she's from another dimension and she's a real treat. Polite, pretty, and smart; she's an older college kid, ya know? I'm sorta glad Steven has somebody else who can understand his magic stuff; someone he can relate too."

Thought Twister crossed his arms and made a fist then opened it, releasing a burst of orange magic that vanished from his hand. It reappeared making Connie glow orange for a moment. Unaware of the magic, Connie blinked and turned downcast eyes to sand. "Y-yeah..." She muttered.

Suddenly, a light shone from one of the house windows and Greg smiled. “Oh! The Gems are back! Why don’t you go on up now and meet their new magical human?”

Connie looked up a little uncertain, "Um...ok.” As she got halfway up the stairs there was a bright pink flash. Now worried for Steven, she ran up the stairs, and opened the screen door calling, "Steven!" Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven stared at her.

The trio all looked worried but seeing Connie, Steven smiled, “Hey Connie!”

A pink flash went off inside the temple with Connie inside. She turned to see a person she hadn’t seen before, and Pearl, arguing. Pushing Pearl away, the other woman snarled, “What is your problem?!”

While in the warp stream, Steven went on to ask Gwendolyn for more advice. The advice was pretty common, but very well said. Before Steven could ask another question Pearl said sternly. “She can only give you so much advice, Steven. She isn’t a Gem, unlike us.”

Connie saw Garnet frown. She could only imagine how the others looked. It was a little shocking to see Pearl acting so disheveled. Meanwhile, the stranger narrowed her eyes at Pearl.

Steven stared at Pearl nervously as he asked, “Why isn’t she a good person to ask? She’s part human like me.”

Pearl finally lost her temper, snarling at the four of them, “It’s because she has no place here! She isn’t one of us. She can only do so much, so why should she-”

 _That’s it!_ Gwen thought to herself halfway through the tirade. She grited her teeth and, grabbing Pearl’s shoulder quickly before any of them could respond, she chanted, “Abeo Exorir.” With a pink flash the two of them had disappeared from the temple.

Pearl continued on not realizing they were no longer in the temple. “You have no business here! You are not a Gem and you are of no use to us, so stay out of our lives.” Pearl looked around at the sudden change of scenery as Gwen raised an eyebrow.

“So humans are meaningless?” Gwen scoffed, “And here I thought only Galvans could only be this arrogant. If humans are worthless then what about Steven?”

Pearl shouted, “Steven is the son of Rose Quartz! He isn’t human!”

“He’s half-human!” Gwen shouted back, “And that still counts!” She stopped short as a brief white glow shined before her. From Pearl’s forehead she conjured a white crystalline spear.

“So that’s the way it is…” Gwendolyn sighed. She put out her left arm the palm of her hand facing Pearl’s direction. Her magic symbol appeared over it the pink light forming an object Professor Hex had insisted she take with her. It was an item that had been passed down in his family. The talisman left to the Door by the Lurker at the Threshold. The most power focusing talisman set among the Nine Realms in Gwendolyn’s universe. What appeared just before her palm was a wooden rod with an iron snake head and a gold ring set in the back of the skull.

Gwendolyn twirled the Staff of Ages hand over hand as she sent her magic pulsing through it. Hefting the staff, she met Pearl’s gaze the two charging towards each other…

 


	6. Chapter Five

Shades of Pink

Chapter 5

Confrontation

  
  
Gwen and Pearl’s weapons clashed against each other. Pearl had to wave the surprise off her face when her spear didn’t cut through the wood of the staff like it should have.

 _The wood must be enhanced somehow_ … Pearl grit her teeth, but was distracted from her thought when Gwendolyn pushed her back the two parting.

They traded blows and also blocked each other. They were evenly matched which meant that their fight wasn’t really going anywhere. Gwen leapt back pointing the skull part of her staff at Pearl, its eyes glowing pink. From both eyes and the mouth six shots fired in a circular formation. Pearl narrowed her eyes at the projectiles. Spinning her spear in her hands she flung each shot every which way. Now it was Pearl’s turn for attack.

Pearl held her spear in both hands in front of her and angled her body. The spear head was pointing at Gwen. At the moment, with the cliché “pachew” noise, crystalline laser bolts flew in rapid succession at her.

Gwendolyn pointed her staff so the eyes gazed down. She chanted, “Song of the Elder Signs!” Pink magic raced along the ground pink magic barriers erupting one after the other in front of Pearl. In tandem each shot Pearl fired broke one barrier until all shields, and all shots, were gone.

Holding the Staff of Ages by the bottom with one hand, Gwen sent magic racing along shaft and from the skull’s mouth a whip of magic emerged. She spun in a circle the whip flew through the air it becoming longer and bigger. She made a clawing gesture with her free hand a pink orb glowing around it. At the end of the whip a large sphere with spikes protruding from it grew. Without warning, Gwendolyn hurled the energy mace at Pearl just as the last shield broke.

Pearl saw the attack at the last second. She leapt to the side tucking and rolling across the ground. She emerged from her roll onto one knee ready to bounce back up and fight. She threw her spear at Gwen who dodged moving to the side her mana weapon dissipating instantly as Pearl’s weapon hit. It exploded in a burst of white light and sparkles while Gwen’s creation disappeared in a beam of pink light. It created enough light for the one person that was searching for the both of them.

Moments after Gwendolyn had teleported with Pearl and Connie had shown up, Garnet had a determined expression on her face. “I’ll be right back. Steven, Amethyst...you two wait here.” It was clear when Amethyst muttered a disgruntled “ok” that she had wanted to see what was happening between her fellow Gem and the new arrival, but if Garnet had said to wait then they had to wait. Garnet was the leader, what she said goes.

Pearl was like his mom...well one of his three moms, and Gwen was his friend so Steven couldn’t imagine them doing anything more than just arguing. With Connie inside the temple, there wasn’t much he could do anyway.

Steven walked up to Connie the two exchanging greetings. Connie looked around not seeing anyone else besides the three of them there. Curiously Connie asked, "So, I hear you have a new magical friend?

Steven nodded as Amethyst looked at Connie curiously. While the question of how Connie knew about Gwendolyn didn't occur to Steven, it did to Amethyst. She may not have been as smart as Garnet or Pearl, she did have her own brand of intelligence and empathy. So she knew that something seemed off to her about Connie, particularly her eyes.

“Her name is Gwendolyn and she’s a human with magical powers like me!” While Amethyst was focusing on Connie, the conversation between the two had continued. "Her name’s Gwendolyn and she’s a human with magic powers like me!”

Connie slowly nodded frowning as she asked, “So, she’s from another dimension?”

“Yeah!” Steven answered happily, “She came here chasing a supervillain who...we still need to track down.” He said with a frown, but then smiled as he proceeded to gush about her a bit. “It doesn’t matter though because I know we’ll get this guys. Hey! Maybe you can come with us? I know she’ll be cool about it. She’s smart and bound to have a plan. She says she’s in college and I mean, she must be smart. She helped me with my shield problem after all. Check it out!"

Flexing his arm, Steven's gem glowed and the shield appeared on his arm in a burst of sparkles.  
Connie bit her lip as she stared at the shield. Subtle streams of dark orange flashed in her eyes as she thought this all over. Steven’s new friend was human like him, but had magic. She was a cool college student. She had helped him when she hadn’t been able to.

Looking at Steven and how happy he was, Connie felt slight tears come to her eyes as he blinked them away. Steven didn't notice, but Amethyst did as she looked on in worry. Mr. Universe's words, which were really Thought Twister's, echoed in her mind _. "I’m sort of glad Steven has someone else who can understand his magic stuff; I'm glad he has someone he can relate to…_

Connie's heart ached, _I guess he's found someone else to be a part of his universe…_ “I uh,” she muttered. “I need to get going. I have stuff to do at home that I need to take care of.” Turning around Connie went right for the door not looking at Steven’s reaction.

As Connie fled the temple a question finally occurred to Steven. _How does she know about Gwendolyn?_

Steven went to chase after her, but a purple arm stopped him. “Wait Steven.” He looked at Amethyst who had stopped eating the kitchen trash and was looking with a concerned expression after Connie. She looked back at Steven, “Connie needs some ‘girl’ time. Just give her some space, OK?”

Steven nodded slowly unaware that they were both catering to an enemy’s needs.

As Connie walked up towards Beach City, Thought Twister, still disguised, looked down at her. He smirked, _as well as I hoped…_ He looked over his shoulder observing the flashes of pink and white mana being tossed around. The demon nodded. _This is the perfect time to do this while they are all distracted…_

Thought Twister’s form glew a dark orange as he ‘winked’ out of existence, reappearing just in time to find Connie. She had been walking alone up the beach staring at the sand. At the sudden appearance of Mr. Universe, Connie jumped back very startled. Before she could say anything however, the illusion vanished revealing the magic user in disguise.

She stood petrified her eyes widening. Her jaw dropped with the wind and the crackling of dark magic swirled around the both of them. The dark wind blew her hair back and forth as it did to the man’s cape as he placed two bluish-gray fingers on her forehead. “Don’t worry little girl. You may have been replaced, but you can be part of my universe and through it your friends will….”

That was the last thing Connie heard before everything went black.

**

“You know I’m not just gonna let this go, right?” Gwendolyn finally asked. Her fight with Pearl had gone on very strong, but now the both of them at a standstill as they circled each other.

“Oh please,” Pearl snorted. “You have power, that I’ll admit! But you can only keep this up for so long. You’re only human after all! You’re not a machine like us!”

Gwendolyn paused taken aback. She hadn’t realized that Pearl had heard she and Steven talking at the Kindergarten. But…? She took a breath as she spoke again, “Did you hear what else I said?”

“It doesn’t matter!” Pearl shouted. “You made Steven think we’re nothing more than tools! You made him think Rose was…!”

“Anything I say won’t a difference at this point,” Gwendolyn said more to herself than to Pearl. With a brief glow she dismissed the Staff of Ages. Pearl snarled at the casual way that Gwe resigned. One word left Pearl’s lips that made Gwendolyn toss a deadpan stare.

“What colorful language. If anything, it proves my point. Though, again, I’m not sure this conversation will impact on you in any way.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” a new voice suddenly interrupting. “Some things have been able to.”

Gwendolyn and Pearl spun around facing the speaker. Garnet was walking up to them. Pearl turned her attention back to Gwendolyn who had her back turned. With a battle cry Pearl lunged at Gwendolyn. As she turned towards the attack she didn’t have enough time to respond, but someone else did.

Garnet moved fast her gauntlets on her hands, blocking the attack and met Pearl’s astonished face. Garnet took the spear away from her pushing Pearl back and broke the spear, snapping it in two. It vanished in a puff of white sparkles. “Truth be told Pearl; this conversation's been coming for a long time. Steven is a Gem like us, but that’s not all he is. He is human also. His powers won’t function like ours. Gwendolyn has a point: our powers can be intuitively used like a machine which is the point she was trying to make.”

Garnet nodded at Gwendolyn who smiled, then turned to Pearl, "But, despite this fact, we are living creatures capable of feeling. I’m the proof."

“But he’s Rose’s-” Pearl shouted.

“Son,” Garnet interrupted, “But he isn’t her. He’s not a full Gem, but a hybrid. You need to get over your sense of duty to her. That service was nullified a long time ago, and I’m not just talking about when Steven was born.”

Tears fell down Pearl’s cheeks, “But I gave everything to her! She was everything to me!”

“That’s your own doing, not hers,” Gwendolyn interjected. “From what I’ve heard of her, I cannot believe your Rose Quartz would let this happen. She seems like the type of person who would have warned you what staying here on this planet with her would mean.”

Pearl froze remembering a time when her beloved companion. They were in an area on some rocks that were floating looking towards the horizon. She was being told the decision she had to make that was before her. Some words in particular came back to hit her at full force.

_"Please, please understand. If we lose we’ll be killed, and if we win, we can never go home.”_

_“But why would I ever want to go home, if you’re here?”_

“After we took up guardianship over the planet,” Garnet interrupted her reverie, “we were all left to our devices. But you stayed at Rose’s side even though she wished for you to live for yourself. When you tried to inhibit her own actions with what she might do, I stepped in. That’s why I intervened in the Fusion challenge between you and Greg years ago.”

Pearl stared at the way Gwendolyn and Garnet were united feeling fresh tears streak her cheeks. Anger, betrayal, despair, and many other negative emotions rushed through her.

Pearl closed her eyes as Garnet began to speak, “Pearl, please understand, only you can-”

“SHUT UP!” Pearl cut Garnet off with a shout, “None of you understand! None of you know me or what I feel!” Turning around she sprinted off.

Gwendolyn went to chase after her, but Garnet held out a hand shaking her head, “Leave her be.” The Fusion said staring after her, “Let’s give her some time and we’ll talk about it again later.”

Gwendolyn nodded clearly unhappy with the situation, when a voice spoke up from behind the two.

“Time may not be something we have Gwendolyn.”

They both spun around in alarm. Before them they saw a middle aged man wearing a white lab coat with an outfit that matched what Garnet understood as “steam punk” regalia. The man also had green goggles around his neck. The man said, “It’s a pleasure to meet to you, Garnet. Oh how rude of me to almost forget your halves, Ruby and Sapphire too. Though all this wasn’t meant to be, but still we must make do.”

Gwendolyn, reality catching up with her, shook her head, “Professor Paradox?”

The time traveler nodded, “It is I. I’m afraid we have a problem.”

 


	7. Chapter Six

Shades of Pink

Chapter 6

Whirling

 

Garnet was slightly wary as she and Gwendolyn stared at the man before them. It eased when Gwendolyn spoke to the man in what could only be a trusting manner. “You know this man?” Garnet asked.

“Yeah,” Gwendolyn said as she nodded, “He’s a friend of ours, a time traveler we work with at times.”

“Yes,” Paradox said, “And I’m afraid something had happened that threatens reality on a multi-dimensional scale. That’s why I’m here.”

“What is the threat you speak of, time traveler?” Garnet asked alarm on her face. She was wondering if this had been the reason that her Future Vision wasn’t working properly. What he said next wasn’t very reassuring.

“I don’t know.” Paradox said grimly. The two just stared at him. “All I know now, Gwendolyn, is that your arrival on this Earth was not meant to happen. Neither was your confrontations with Thought Twister. Someone has caused the timeline to change and any attempt I make to figure out the cause of the alteration fails. This is because I can’t really pinpoint the disturbance, but the cause of both the disturbance and the cloaking of itself has a common energy source.”

“The presence of Mana,” Gwendolyn answered softly closing her eyes a slight chill going down her spine.

“Indeed,” Paradox nodded, “Whoever’s causing this is a very skilled magic user. To keep an immortal being blind, **and** to meddle with the forces of time and space, on such a level requires a very inhuman degree of power.”

Paradox’s eyes went dark as he stared at Garnet, “This meddling has altered my capability to help because of the altered rules and guides. Not to mention, my map that makes up my abilities have changed and I imagine I’m not the only one affected. Am I right, Garnet?”

“My Future Vision isn’t working all that well,” Garnet said with a sigh. “We got lucky when Peridot was spotted. But the multiple paths stretching to the horizon of the future…? I can no longer see them.

Paradox nodded, “Those paths no longer exist. Hence, why there is nothing to see, even for me. When I travel now, I walk in the dark. I wanted to warn you both, as I fear Thought Twister is the least of our worries.” With a weary smile he said “Cheerio”, and he was gone.

Garnet stared at the spot where the man had once been. He had disappeared into thin air. She broke Gwendolyn from her reverie saying, “Let’s see about finding Thought Twister. We might be able to get some answers from that monster.”

Gwendolyn nodded in agreement as she took a deep breath and released it.

As they arrived back at the Temple a while later, they found Steven and Amethyst on the beach. The purple Gem was staring off into the city and intent and worried expression on her face. That grabbed Garnet’s attention. Gwendolyn’s attention was elsewhere, her gaze focusing on Steven. He was rubbing the top of the head of a giant pink lion as if it was his pet. For all she knew, it was.

Gwendolyn opened her mouth to say something, then shut her mouth, _my cousin and I did crazy things like this when we were younger. I really have no room to talk._ Her sigh caught the trio’s attention. Garnet went over to talk to Amethyst which they did very quietly. Steven saw the look on their faces and was about to walk over and join in the conversation when Gwendolyn intervened.

“Who’s this, Steven?” She asked nodding at the lion who was now examining her.

The subject successfully forgotten he answered, “He’s my sort-of pet lion.”

Gwendolyn examined Steven and asked, “And the reason he’s pink is…?”

“We think he has something to do with my mom,” Steven admitted. “I can keep stuff in him and she has some stuff in there too.” There was a questioning look on Gwendolyn’s face. As proof, Steven put his hand into Lion’s mane making it light up. As he did so, he talked about the garden he found inside piquing Gwendolyn’s curiosity.

 _Sounds like he found a pocket dimension... How could Lion have that in its mane?_ She stared at the floor shutting her eyes for a brief moment. When she opened them again they were wide and glowing a bright pink. She turned her stare so she was looking at Lion, slightly unnerving both it and Steven.

“Uh…?” Steven said.

Gwendolyn looked at the both them together and as the glow faded from her eyes she said, “Well.”

Steven opened his mouth to ask what she was doing when a blast erupted out of the blue next to them.

Spinning around sharply, they watched the sand cloud that came up warily for a moment, then charged forward. Making her hands glow with mana, Gwendolyn fanned away the dust the trio staring at what they saw. A round blue gem was lying in the sand; dark red lightning being emitted from it. Ruby and Amethyst were sprawled out nearby.

Both Gwendolyn and a growling Lion turned to look for the attacker. Steven went to his family’s side.

“Are you guys okay?’

Amethyst let out a grunt of pain, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Ruby’s eyes went wide as she rushed to the blue Gem lying in the sand, “SAPPHIRE!” She knelt down beside the Gem, “C’mon Sapphire! Please be okay! Please, please…!”

“I don’t think she can hear you, Ruby.” Gwendolyn said, “With her like that, I think she’s more of less been sealed. And that magic I’m sensing is...”

“It’s Thought Twister’s doing...isn’t it?” Ruby snarled as she looked up at Gwendolyn. Ruby clenched her fist making a gauntlet appear on one hand. “Where is that DEMON!? I’m gonna give him a taste of my flame!”

“I... I’m not sure. It feels like it is...” Gwendolyn answered looking at her as she trailed off. She finished in a whisper, “and isn’t.” The four that were native to this world looked seeing what the sorceress was staring at. They gazed in horror at the sight before them.

Steven’s eyes were wide his expression filled with confusion, “C-Connie?” _This can’t be happening..._

It was his friend standing before them but different in so many ways. For starters the dress and boots she had been wearing were gone replaced by a jumpsuit, slippers, and a jacket all of which were pitch black. Anger filled her features her form pulsing with magic. As a strike of dark orange lightning arced along her form winds swirled to life her fists glowing with unholy mana.

“I told you I wanted to be part of your universe,” Connie said in a shuddered breath. “You tried to push me away, but still I was by your side. And suddenly **THIS** woman comes here out of the blue and I get pushed away again. She’s been able to help in ways that I can’t. You accept her so willingly… You’re going to leave me alone…I won’t stand for that!” Her eyes were burning as she stared at them, particularly Gwendolyn.

“No Connie!” Steven blinked as regained his senses. Where’s this coming from? “That’s not what’s going on. Please list-”

“SHUT UP!” Connie roared, cutting him off.

She thrust out her hand letting a blast of magic fly to strike Ruby. She cried out briefly turning into a bright light and all that remained was a red circular gem. It dropped to the ground the other four staring in shock at what had just happened.  

Amethyst brought out her whip and charged, “Alright girl! You need to chill out!”

“Amethyst no!” Steven cried.

Gwendolyn regained her senses and yelled, “Stop!” It was too late as the Gem swung her whip. Connie merely flicked her hands deflecting the blow and latching dark magic onto the weapon. It spiraled around down to Amethyst’s hand.

She didn’t even have a chance to react before her gem hit the ground. Steven stared in horror, whimpering lightly. His mind was running a million miles an hour, but all he could come up with was blanks.

 _How…?_ She was broken from her reverie when Lion charged past her. Despite Steven’s pleas to stop, Lion roared sending a sound wave rippling towards Connie. The young girl held up a hand conjuring a shield that the sound waves hit and stayed there. As the waves struck the roar dissipated.

Lion roared this time to the left, conjuring a pink portal and jumped into it.

“And don’t come back!” Connie yelled as she blasted the spot where the pink portal had shrunk away. There was a thunderclap and an implosion whooshed over them. The last thing they heard was Lion’s cry.

With tears in his eyes, Steven cried out, “LION!”

“Enough,” Gwendolyn growled. Everyone froze focusing on her except for Connie who lifting up a hand fired a beam of magic. As the attack came down on her and Steven she remained calm and spoke a single word.

“Contego.”

A pink shield hummed into place and the beam crashed against it harmlessly. Steven looked up at Gwendolyn.

“Your friend’s been enchanted by Thought Twister, Steven and I don’t want to fight her but if we’re to save her and ourselves...”

Steven opened his mouth saying “but I-” Gwendolyn quickly cut him off.

“Talking like that won’t do any good here Steven, look what she’s done to your family!”

Steven’s eyes widened and looked to where the other gems still lay, dark magic pulsing around them then to the empty spot Lion had been moments ago. Gwendolyn turned slightly to face him. “I wouldn’t ask you to fight your friend but you should at least pull out your shield so you can defend yourself.”

Steven began to cry as Gwendolyn called the Staff of Ages to her hands once more and made ready to fight his best friend.

Unfortunately for the rest of them things were going to get much worse as a few thousand miles away Thought Twister strolled along kicking up sand off the ocean floor as it went, the current sending his cape flying behind it.

“Dark magic has its advantages when I can find what the champions of good can’t so easily.” Thought Twister mused to itself as it reached the trench it was looking for and stared down at the bottom.

Below him was a giant being resembling a woman in some respect and she was garbed in something odd, a halter top for the torso and some of the kind of uniform for the bottoms. Her skin was a pale green with dark green stripes plastered over the skin. She had frizzy white hair and two pairs of green eyes and she six sets of arms with four functioning as her legs.

Thought Twister raised a hand and light flooded the area, well reaching the attention of the being at the bottom.

Cynically the demon noted the presence of the shackles and chains formed by solidified water of some kind.

“Who are you?” The being snarled as it struggled against its own chains. Then as its body contorted and writhed a voice in her spoke up “leave now!”

Thought Twister’s response was direct.

“No.”

The giant focused and sent ocean water swirling around it and much to her astonishment nothing happened.

Thought Twister snorted, “Oh please. Did you really think I’d come into your home field without making the proper preparations?” In the water surrounding him, runes which were etched in dark energy and floating about tethered to his aura.

Dismissing the question Thought Twister said “It’s not you I want to speak with anyway Miss Lazuli.”

Quickly firing a blast of mana it struck the giant on the head. The eyes closed and then a few moments later two opened back up. Looking at the demon the giant just stared in silence.

Speaking to the pair of eyes and the still conscious personality they belonged to Thought Twister said “It’s Jasper right? I’m here because I require your assistance.”

Jasper now in some degree of control and feeling capable of speech said “Why should I help you?”

“I can undo my spell and you can go back to this game of being a prisoner in your own body.”

After a moment of silence Thought Twister nodded clearly satisfied “That’s what I thought. I’ll spare you the particulars but a troublemaker has followed me here and I need her dealt with and it just so happens” the demon flicked its hand and colors and images formed in the sea water and Jasper’s eyes widened at what they saw.

“She has teamed up with some beings I believe I have given you quite the amount of grief have they not? I need help beating them or destroying them I’m not picky and so I came to you. Once they’re gone and I leave this universe behind what happens to this planet I’ll leave up to you.”

Taking note of the dark smile on its face the demon looked down at the giant. “So will you help me with this Jasper, or do you prefer your current forms name, Malachite is it?”

 


	8. Chapter Seven

Shades of Pink

Chapter 7

Stalling

  
  
Gwendolyn stared down an enchanted Connie, the skull of the staff glowing with pink mana. It wasn’t a good situation they were in and that was sugar coating it. Regardless of the circumstance however, this fight was going to happen.

It was Connie who made the first move as a roar left her mouth. She sent a dark orange energy zig-zagging towards Gwendolyn. It was then that Gwendolyn made her move. With the Charm of Electrokinesis glowing Gwendolyn swung the staff like a baseball bat and slammed it into Connie's attack transforming it into a shining pink orb of mana. The projectile streaked like a comet towards Connie who snorted.

Like swatting away a bug she shattered the projectile and the pink shards hung in front of her. As she closed the hand that had shattered the projectile, the shards that were suspended changed to a dark orange and reformed into daggers. She held her open hand vertically then turned it down so her fingertips pointed at Gwen and away the daggers flew.

Gwen took to the skies hovering in the air as the daggers flew past where she once stood. A shockwave of magic flew out from behind her knocking her off balance which sent Connie staggering too. Both combatants looked up and they saw the source.

Steven had pulled out his shield and was hiding behind it.

 _One of the daggers must have hit it._ Gwendolyn thought as she turned to face Connie, who was now glaring up at her.

Connie gritted her teeth, “You can fly?! Are you KIDDING ME?!” She thrust both hands sending a barrage at them.

Swerving left and right, up and down, Gwendolyn was managing to dodge the attacks. _Alright. Thought Twister’s enchanted her, that’s clear enough. So, the question here is...where did the magical ability come from?_

Gwen called out to Steven, “Your friend, did she have any powers before?”

Steven was still a bit shaky as he answered, “N-no, but she does have experience with my magic stuff.”

Connie snarled, “Yes, until you decided I wasn’t good enough to be part of your world and… And you replaced me!”

He protested at this but Gwendolyn was more focused on Connie’s abilities. “Steven,” Gwendolyn broke in cutting off their shouting match, “does Connie read a lot?”

Steven nodded, “Yeah! She reads fiction and studies a lot.”

Gwendolyn gave an accepting sigh thinking that a vivid imagination and a clever mind can explain the talent. The sorceress’s eyes narrowed into slits which began to burn with pink fire as she finished her thought. _For this to work, Thought Twister has to keep the magic going for the enchantment to stay strong. So if I…_

Pointing the skull head of her staff at Connie, Gwendolyn chanted, “Berdi Mordo Nata” making the Charm of Pyrokinesis glow bright. The two talismans worked in tandem sending a huge flamethrower down on Connie. She spread both her arms wide creating a dark orange ring of energy around herself shielding her from the inferno. With the flames obscuring her sight, however, she didn’t see Gwendolyn point her hand at Connie and say, “Kemo Char.” She fired a few bursts of pink magic at Connie who elegantly dodged them inside her shield.

Before anything else could be done, an object was thrown into the pink flames. It was an object that was a different shade of pink than Gwendolyn’s and as it struck the ground a shockwave rippled from the impact site. It dispelled the flames and the ring Connie had conjured to protect herself. The two looked at the projectile and saw a round pink shield lying in the sand.

“STOP IT!” Steven yelled. “I don’t want my friends fighting each other!”

Connie snarled, “Then you shouldn’t have replaced me!”

“But I didn’t!” Steven cried back “I have a new friend and she has magic like me. Big deal. That doesn’t mean I’m just going to kick you out of my life!”

“Not that you haven’t tried before!”

Steven summoned his shield back to his arm and took a deep breath, “But it failed because you wouldn’t let me. No matter what you may think, or what sort of crazy spell you’re under, you are part of my universe.” Connie stared at him wide eyed and, despite the dark magic holding her in its grasp, Connie blushed ever so slightly.

However, Connie had forgotten Gwendolyn in all this. Through the swirling magic Gwendolyn flew up right behind Connie, drew a triangle shape which became solid, and with a shove she shouted an incantation. She slammed the triangle down and struck Connie.  Steven screamed as a brilliant flash of pink light lit up the room blinding him.

As the dust settled from the impact Steven ran through to the center. It didn’t take him long to find Gwendolyn and she was staring down at something and… she was smiling.

Gwendolyn stared down at Connie. She was back in the outfit she was wearing before Thought Twister’s enchantment. Reaching down she offered a hand to a fuzzy headed Connie saying “Want a hand?”

Connie stared at the offering and then blinked as a second one entered her field of vision.

“Or two?” Steven said with a watery smile.

Connie beamed and took both hands with a shy smile. “I’m Connie. Connie Maheswaran,” she said introducing herself.

“Gwendolyn Tennyson,” the sorceress introduced back with a smile.

“Steven Universe!” Steven piped up. The three started laughing, but quickly stopped as multiple glows lit up from behind them. They didn’t have to worry though. It was just Amethyst, Ruby, and Sapphire reforming.

As the trio looked around frantically, Amethyst let out a huge “phew” while Ruby and Sapphire shared an embrace.

Steven called out to them, “Hey guys over here!”

The trio turned around smiling seeing Steven and Gwendolyn as the three rushed towards them. They faltered seeing Connie, but trusting Steven after a moment they continued.

Sapphire smiling was the first to speak up, “Fate prevailed.”

Gwendolyn nodded and Connie rubbed her arm with her hand, “Sorry everyone.”

Amethyst shrugged, threw Connie a wink and a smile saying, “No big deal girl. The important thing is that everything’s OK, now!”

Gwendolyn turned to Connie, “I hate to ask, but Thought Twister…. How did he trap you?”

She frowned shuddering as she thought about what happened. Steven reassuringly slipped her hand into his without thinking. Connie flashed him a smile as he blushed realizing what he had done,“I don’t know. I remember seeing your dad, Steven.” He snapped out of his daze looking at her then towards the car wash. “Then your dad turned into that creature. There was wind and some magic then, all I remember is that I was here.”

Gwendolyn, seeing the way Steven was looking at her staff, tucked it close to her torso. She placed both hands to her temples and reached, sensing the source of their attention.

“I can sense one person at that car wash and it looks like it’s being affected by magic.” Steven’s eyes grew wide in concern. Gwendolyn soothed him slightly by going on, “He’s asleep as far as I can tell. I can break it. No big deal.” She took the staff in her right hand again her eyes sweeping over the beach, “They’re not the only ones in need are they?”

She pointed the staff down the beach sending three streams of magic spiraling through the air. They collided at a point in mid-air forming a two dimensional image of her magic symbol. The image pulsed once, twice, and then with an animal’s roar echoing and a flash of light, Lion emerged sliding across the sand. Gwendolyn’s symbol vanished in the process.

“Lion!” Steven cried happy tears in his eyes. Connie’s attention, as well as Sapphire’s, was on the staff.

Connie asked, “So what does the staff do?”

Gwendolyn smiled hefting it in her hand with a bit of a toss, “It’s a focusing talisman, one of the most powerful in my universe.”

Sapphire nodded and began to speak, “I see-”

A voice cut her off freezing everyone in their tracks. “That’s good to know.”

From up above them a string of dark orange energy zoomed down looping around the staff. Before any of them could react it had been yanked out of Gwendolyn’s hands and up towards Thought Twister who hovered several hundred feet above them. He spun the staff in his hands then pointed the skull head at them, “Bang.” A storm of projectiles swooshed down upon them.

Gwendolyn quickly raised her hands and formed a force field around them all. The shots rained down upon them striking the shield making her grit her teeth as she felt her shield weaken.

Ruby looked around the bubble and unable to stay still while her friends and Sapphire were in danger. She summoned her weapon and focused creating flames outside of the bubble in a ring. Before she could do anything else a wave of sea water slammed down, dousing the flames.

Gwendolyn reeled under the pressure, but maintained her shield. She felt Thought Twister’s attack lessen but if the seawater wasn’t its handiwork then whose was it? Suddenly from the shore emerged what may as well have been a nightmare.

"Hello everybody, I can't wait to tear you all apart!" Jasper said with Malachite’s body.

The seven of them stared in shock at Malachite. “Where’s Lapis?!” Steven shouted.

Jasper's voice alone responded. “Sorry traitors and troublemakers, Lapis is sleeping right now. Maybe I could play INSTEAD?!” Malachite finished with a roar sending another wave of sea water swirling around them.

The sphere cracked and the seven stared in dread. Sapphire waved her hand trying to freeze the seawater and failed miserably. Anything she froze was quickly melted and returned to the fold.

Looking at the duo, Gwendolyn observed the demon and realized with dread it wasn’t even trying. _It was stalling with Connie, the projectiles, and now it’s toying with us._

Cracks appeared all around the shield and with a grim thought they braced themselves for the water that was about to rush in. As the shield broke like glass the group of seven were knocked and swirled about by the currents. Amethyst had grabbed both Ruby and Sapphire with one arm summoning her whip lashing out with it.

Thought Twister sent magic spiraling down Amethyst’s whip like before but since she had been holding Ruby and Sapphire this time there was a burst of energy and three gems flew skyward.

The tide ebbed and the three that remained clambered to their feet. Looking up they saw they gems were falling. Without a second thought Gwendolyn thrust out a hand her symbol appearing horizontally in mid-air. The gems landed in the light and sank vanishing from sight.

Thought Twister hefted the staff ready to conjure as Malachite raised four pillars of water with a fist shape at the top of each.

Gwendolyn had looked around and came up with an idea. With her right hand glowing pink she slammed it into the dirt with a shouted word. “TURBO!”

A pink whirlwind engulfed the trio under attack and with an outward whoosh the winds blew open and Gwendolyn shot forward with Steven and Connie under her arms. The two magical beings stared after them for a moment before following. Meanwhile, Connie cried to Gwendolyn “Lapis is a Gem that controls water! We’re sitting ducks out here, what are you doing?!”

Gwendolyn with a determined face said, “Sitting ducks? No. Disadvantage? Yes. But we couldn’t stay there any longer. Not without letting the fight drag into town. The end result would be like the town had a hurricane, tsunami, or some probable combination of the two.”

Steven looked at her and asked, “Can you fight like this?”

“Not well,” Gwendolyn answered, “but I can manage.”

Connie looked at the ground several hundred feet below them and took a deep breath, “Leave me.”

Steven protested, “No!”

Gwendolyn calmly smiled, “And hand the two of them ammunition? I’ll pass. We’ll stall them for now and figure out something later.”

She looked back at Thought Twister and Malachite confirming that the two of them were catching up. Though unknown to everyone there was someone else who was following the three flying over the water; a certain pink animal that was now running behind them on the waves…

 


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right ladies and gents a new chapter to with the newly re-written ones! So I hope you've liked the revision so far. I made the Pearl/Gwendolyn conflict more prominent and I did get rid of Steven's sword he had in the previous version of Shades of Pink but I think the update works and I hope like what you see here. The next update may be a bit in coming due to some complications with Stardust as well as few other things. Check my DA Journal or Tumblr for details. I think some of you have been waiting for something I did here! I do not own the Ben 10 series or Steven Universe in any way. Enjoy. Reviews welcome.

Shades of Pink

Chapter 8

Dance  
  


Gwendolyn flew out over the ocean with Steven and Connie held tightly in her arms. Her eyes were focused on her flight path as she gritted her teeth. She had no idea how to handle this situation.

Gwen immediately jolted to the side as four more arms made of water appeared ready to ensnare them. She and Connie stared in fright as the arms hurtled forward, but Steven went into action as he put his right arm ahead of them. Summoning his shield before them he plowed through the arms like a wrecking ball.

As they flew onwards Gwendolyn and Connie smiled at a triumphant Steven. "Nice!" Gwendolyn said.

“Good job, Steven!" Connie cheered.

Steven smiled, but it was soon replaced with a look of fear as he gasped. It wasn’t at Thought Twister or Malachite who were gaining on them. What left him in fear was the storm of orange blasts that that cloaked man was firing from the staff. And from the way they were moving, they seemed almost controlled. Steven knew he wouldn’t be able to defend them, "Heads up."

He wasn’t the only one to notice as Connie nodded, "We got projectiles headed this way, Gwendolyn."

Gwendolyn frowned chanting, "Thrasius." A pink crystal like barrier formed around the trio which made them all smile. It wasn’t just at how all the shots rebounded off the spell, but for Steven and Connie it was how it looked like crystal.

The two enemies sped along as tentacles formed from seawater had appeared before them. They looped and spiraled as they went for the trio.

Gwendolyn's eyes flashed pink as she chanted, "Interdamoto Laborator." From the top of their pink barrier, which now faced forward, a blast of heat flew forward striking the tentacles leaving a gap. They hurtled themselves threw again.

Meanwhile, as the two chased after them, Thought Twister looked at Malachite who was following behind him, "Are you even trying?!"

Malachite snarled, "It's not my fault those quartzes and the human have utilities."

Thought Twister sighed shaking his head, "One's a sorceress! Not a rock like you!" He sighed again, "Never mind let me try something."

Thought Twister began to chant in a language not heard in millennia as the Staff of Ages began to glow dark orange. As he finished it he waved the talisman and five projectiles were launched but instead of going for the flying trio, they zoomed past them a good way. They hurtled into the sky above. The projectiles expanded and formed five giant glowing swords which proceeded to come hurtling towards them.

The trio stopped in their flight path righting themselves. As the first sword neared them, it touched the shield piercing it partially. A fact they all noticed with slight panic. However, Gwendolyn was quick to improvise. Getting Steven's attention, she said to him, "Shield up."

Steven quickly did as he was told as Connie watched. Holding the shield towards the swords Gwendolyn focused channeling a spell through it once more, "Vortess Nebulae."

Once again the area lit up like a star with so many shades of pink shining as Connie looked in awe. As the crystal barrier vanished, the first sword touching their combined magical defense and a shockwave whooshed out from them shattering all five swords. The three let out a breath, then a yelp of fright as a cyclone of water whooshed up right beneath them and nearly got them.

"Turbo!" Gwendolyn chanted on instinct as a wall of wind surrounded them giving them some breathing room. Malachite's cyclone quickly absorbed the wind Gwen created enhancing the cyclone forcing her to recast her spell, "Turbo!"

As a new wall of pink surrounded them, the trio stared in horror as the silhouettes' of Malachite and Thought Twister became visible beyond the spinning walls of water. Thought Twister's form glew orange as it raised the staff. The trio braced themselves for the attack to come when an roar sounded was heard. It sounded like a lion as a wall of sound rushed across the water knocking Thought Twister out of the air.

Steven craned his body to look as he called out "Lion!"

Gwendolyn made a decision, her magic symbol appearing before and the charm of Pyrokinesis shining bright with the Keystone. Gwendolyn chanted, "Meena Goh." From the symbol a stream of fire poured out continuously into the wind tunnel under Gwendolyn's control. Again she said, "Turbo!" This time enhancing her cyclone made of pink fire and wind.

With a cry Gwendolyn sent the cyclone bursting outwards evaporating Malachite's tsunami sending a huge explosion of steam out into the clear afternoon sky.

With a gesture, Thought Twister blew the steam away and the two stared at the sight of… nothing. Even Lion was gone. He narrowed his eyes and looked around. He cast a scanning spell gasping after a moment. "They teleported!" He snarled glaring in the direction they had come from.

In a burst of dark orange Thought Twister vanished too, leaving Malachite to swim back alone.

Meanwhile, back at Beach City in an alley there was a burst of pink light. When it faded Gwendolyn with Steven and Connie in her arms appeared. Gwen put the two of them down, bent over, and put her hands on her knees.

Steven looked around, "Where's Lion?"

Gwen was panting catching her breath, “He’s fine. I tucked him in the same pocket space I put the other Gems in.” She stood up straight and looked around. To Steven and Connie she said, "Alright. You two take shelter in a building nearby and I'll put up an enchantment to protect the town."

Steven looked at her with worry on his face, "What? But we can help?!" And, despite everything, Connie couldn't help the smile that came to her face at how much of an effort Steven was trying to include her.

"No,” Gwendolyn said, “I can't risk you two getting involved in this. If it was just one of them then maybe, but against a giant elemental and a demonic spellcaster? No. I don't even know how I'm going handle this!"

"Then that's even more reason to let us help!” Steven said, “We can combine our powers to stop them!"

Gwendolyn sighed as she rubbed her forehead, "That's a nice gesture, Steven…. But it's not like we can just fuse together!"

Steven and Connie traded a look staying silent for a moment before Gwendolyn caught on.

"Oh don't tell me…" The sorceress said.

The kids nodded and then Steven answered, "Yeah. Connie and I have fused before, but only once or twice."

Gwendolyn’s sending went off making her look towards the beach. She had just felt Thought Twister teleport in and knew Malachite couldn't be that far behind. She was out of ideas, out of time; she caved knowing she was going to have to let them in. That meant… "How do we...Fuse?" Gwendolyn asked.

Steven smiled and simply said, "We dance."

Gwendolyn paused, blinked and answered, "Not sure how we can do that now."

Connie nodded as she crossed her arms, "Yeah, a two-person dance for you can be tricky."

Steven looked at Connie and corrected her "Three people, and it's no problem I know what to do."

Connie and Gwendolyn looked at Steven who held out his arms and said to Gwendolyn "Pick us up again please."

With her left arm Gwendolyn picked up Steven and with her right arm she held it out for Connie who leapt up into.

Securing both of them in her grip Gwendolyn looked to a smiling Steven who said "Now spin."

In slight disbelief Connie and Gwendolyn looked at Steven who both realized he was serious.

In unison Gwendolyn and Connie shared a look then Gwendolyn gave it a try.

Lifting her left feet off the ground to balance her and using her right she began to spin like a ballerina and as they picked up speed Steven couldn't help but laugh as he cried "Giant woman!"

Connie smiled and laughed herself at this while Gwendolyn smiled at their feelings of happiness and unity.

Then from Steven's belly a glittering pink wave of energy emerged and overtook the trio which resolved into a solid white sphere the only thing visible was the gem of Rose Quartz which was now Steven's which tumbled about the space in free fall before coming to a stop the center and righting itself.

Nothing else happened for a few seconds then up the gemstone lines and curves etched in pink light appeared above the gem.

It was the rune of the Keystone which united and enhanced the Charms of Bezel. The going counterclockwise more runes appeared.

Pyrokinesis.

Telekinesis.

Luck.

Resurrection.

Electrokinesis.

As all six runes floated around the gem for a moment before they flashed and sparkled in tandem. The magic with each pulse grew around them until it lashed out like a wave. The power of the magic threw back the demon’s cape as he stared at the city disappointed.

As Malachite reached the shoreline the titan yelled to the demon "Where are the cowards?!"

"I don't know I picked up the three of them earlier but not I can only find one. I don't understand?" Thought Twister replied

Malachite's eyes widened as the Fusion cried out “They must have fused!"

Thought Twister looked at Malachite sharply "What."

Then from up high a voice chanted "Facio Gravis."

The gravity around Thought Twister intensified in a sphere like effect which tightened quickly and the demon flew down and skidded along the sand. Then figure a touched down onto a street light from the sky.

The figure was big and hefty. She was female, taller than Thought Twister but shorter than Malachite. She long bushy hair that was a muddy orange color. She wore goggles over her eyes which glowed pink. Her outfit was composed of Steven, Connie, and Gwendolyn's clothing but now the patchwork effect was integrated smoothly. Steven's jeans and Gwendolyn's capris had formed pale blue-purple pants that ballooned outward and hung a little low on her hips. She wore shin length open toed boots made of the threes shoes. Steven's shirt, Connie's dress, and Gwendolyn's tunic had formed a coat merged with a skin tight top that tucked into her pants. On the figure's belly the Charms of Bezel were arrayed in a circle along with the Keystone, in the center of the circle was a pink gem which shone brightly.

Malachite snarled at the figure who raised a hand that crackled with pink lightning. "Who are you supposed to be!?" The titan snarled.

In a deep voice that had an echo comprised of three different voices the woman said "The name is Stevondlyn and I am here to take you down."

 


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been a while since anything happened with my stories, sorry about that. For those who do not know me on DA and Tumblr just know I did not have sufficient computer access for working on stuff. A lot of stuff happened during that time during which the most relevant for this chapter would be the new SU episodes and wow a lot has happened and while it doesn't affect a lot for Shades of Pink it is stuff to keep in mind as I go along. To be honest I'm more concerned with this chapter that's only 4 pages but it follows my plan and going any further messes up the way I have this spaced out. So with that said I hope you like this chapter. I do not own Steven Universe or the Ben 10 series in any way. Reviews welcome.

Shades of Pink

Chapter 9

Circle

 

Stevondlyn took a glance beyond her opponents to confirm that what she needed was really there.

It was.

The fusion then looked at the two before her ready to let loose and with Beach City right behind her that was not an option.

Thrusting out her right arm the gem on her stomach flashed and a pale pink energy swirled out from it and down her arm hovering before it and it resolved into Steven’s shield.

The weapon glowed as Stevondlyn chanted “Hatrium Securitatum!”

Stevnodlyn thrust the shield into the ground impaling it and a huge blanket of light erupted from the spot and spread to cover the Temple and Beach City and with Steven’s magic thrown into the mix what would normally look like a curtain of light now had crystal like qualities making the protection spell hard as a diamond.

With the town and its people safe the fusion leaped forward with a shout slammed into the ground sending up an explosion of dirt and Stevenodyln just fired at will sending mana bolts every which way which Malachite and Thought Twisters scrambled to avoid.

With a slight smirk Stevenoldyn held a hand crackling with electricity and put a palm to the ground releasing a short burst of light.

Then Stevenoldyn picked up off the ground and flew off to the left past Thought Twister and Malachite who startled slightly taken aback and then followed never noticing the glint of something pink lying on the ground…

Stevondlyn meanwhile flew along the curtain of light protecting the Temple and seeing her two opponents getting ready to pin her down she pointed and chanted “Kalecky Erupt” sending stone spikes protruding from the earth to collide into Malachite.

Thought Twister though had flown out of the way and was dodging mana bolts being thrown. Meanwhile from where she stood Stevondlyn raised her left foot crackling with electricity and pressed her heel into the ground creating another burst and with her right hand coated in light she threw the energy at the ground with a cry “Tur-bo!”

The magic thrown revolved into another pink whirlwind that expanded outwards and the fusion used it as cover once more to take out over open water.

By this point Malachite had gotten her second wind and formed several curls of water acting like ropes and sending them after Stevondlyn and the tactic nearly worked.

However, the fusion tucked her legs against her body and wrapped her arms around herself tucking into a ball and began to glow with mana. Then she spread her limbs wide and send the mana bursting out of her like a bomb in all directions.

Using the spray of sweater and motes of light as cover Stevondlyn flew out once more and had barely gone more than few meters when Thought Twister was in her face swing the Staff of Ages the skull crackling with magic.

Stevondlyn tilted sideways just dodging the strike and with her left hand she grabbed the shaft and immediately pink and dark orange mana began to swirl and conflict.

At the same time the fusion cold clocked the demon with her right hand and his body was yanked backwards as if by gravity but Thought Twister did keep his grip on the talisman.

Stevondlyn began pouring mana into the staff and the demon who by now managed to right itself reestablished his grip and was pouring mana into it and energy began to hum through the air. Malachite in the meantime had not been idle.

The giant had frozen the seawater under the spell casters and with a gesture sent the ice reaching up and entombed Stevondlyn in a spire leaving only her hands free which still gripped the Staff of Ages.

Thought Twister took this as an opportunity to strike and the demon removed one of its hands and that made a difference.

For Stevondlyn that is. Charms glowing bright the fusions form flashed pink and the ice spire blew up and blew Thought Twister away.

With the talisman back in the right hands Stevondlyn turned sharply to see Malachite right next to her halfway to crushing her between her giant hands.

The opposing fusion responded on pure instinct pointing the Staff of Ages Stevondlyn fired a beam from both eyes and that slammed into Malachite’s head and sending her arms skyward but it did not move her any further.

Stevondlyn though was another matter as the attack served to propel her backwards and further her goal of getting distance quite well.

Thought Twister meanwhile was back in the air and Malachite had recovered too. Working in tandem a huge wave charged with dark orange lightning was sent her way.

Pointing the talisman towards Stevondlyn focused and Steven’s gem glowed.

Then from below the sea water burst out shapes made of solidified mana and guided by Steven’s magic they took the form of giant briar thorns plans that coiled, spiraled, and looped towards the attackers breaking through the wave and onwards.

The two went to work immediately shattered the plants into pieces of pink crystal which dissipated into the air.

Not that Stevondlyn was paying attention as right after sending the plants after them a wave of the staff sent a pink lightning bolt to the ocean floor and she took off, again at an angle.

Thought Twister finished clearing enough of the plants for Malachite to clear off by herself took after Stevondlyn.

Stevondlyn meanwhile had reached her next destination and pointed the Staff of Ages at the water below with Steven’s gem glowing once as she chanted “Vitalis Eruptum” and this time from the water below seaweed emerged and restrained Thought Twister’s arms and legs holding him in place.

The distraction though allowed Stevondlyn to send one more lightning bolt below and took off for the shore of Beach City again.

As she reached the shoreline Malachite intercepted her and the fusion decided to try and do something. She lit up the talismans head with pink fire and flew right up to Malachite’s head and bashed it with the artifact but no one expected what would happen next.

The Charm of Luck, the Keystone, and Steven’s gem all flashed as they called upon a talent Steven had yet to discover as a beam of light engulfed both fusions and within that single moment something else began…

***

It was white at first that’s what they all saw first then the colors bled through. Bright pink, pale pink, deep blue, and vivid orange swirled around in the white and yet in between them there was another color they couldn’t quit make out…

They floated in a circular space and Steven, Connie, and Gwendolyn quickly realized they were themselves here.

The girls looked at Steven who quickly shrugged he didn’t know what was going on.

Then they heard it. A faint moan from higher up. The trio looked up and saw a blue figure suspended above them.

Steven started then he cried “Lapis!” Moving his arms like was doggy paddling Steven moved up through the air towards his friend, and after a moment Connie swung her arms to properly swim after him.

Gwendolyn stared after them for a moment then narrowed her eyes.

There was another object past Lapis Lazuli and it was approaching fast. Really fast.

Giving a start Gwendolyn called “heads up!” Steven reacted just in time as he dodged the orange blur which whooshed past him. Connie though stopped in place and just froze.

Seeing this Gwendolyn flew up and grabbed Connie and moved to the side as the blue went past them before it stopped and unrolled revealing Jasper glaring up at them.

Steven and Connie stared and Gwendolyn tossed a look at the girl with short blue hair, skin, and wearing a matching blue skirt and top with a teardrop shaped stone on her back. Her eyes were closed shut and she had a dark orange ring around her lower torso binding her arms in place and another circling her gem.

“We must be in some sort of mindscape.” Gwendolyn said.

Connie and Steven looked at her. “How?” Connie asked.

Gwendolyn shrugged “beats me.”

After a moment Steven said “then this is one of those situations where strength and magic don’t matter but imagination and willpower like in the TV shows, comic books, and stories?”

Gwendolyn looked at him and nodded “that sounds accurate enough.”

“I’m gonna crush you Crystal Gems!” An angry roar from below interrupted them. Steven and Gwendolyn looked between her and Lapis both needing to get to her but with Jasper in the way…

Luckily for them though Connie floated in front of them and said “go on I’ll handle Jasper.”

Steven and Gwendolyn looked at her “are you sure?”  Steven asked.

Connie looked over her shoulder at them with a smile and thrust out her right hand. Seconds later a light appeared over it which revolved into Rose’s sword.

Gwendolyn smiled and looked up at Lapis saying “oh yeah she has this.”

The sorceress flew up to Lapis and Steven tossed a smile and a nod at Connie saying “break a leg” before he flew up to join Gwendolyn.

Connie meanwhile launched herself across the mindscape sword bearing arm trailing behind her and Jasper calmly rose to meet to what she thought as an insignificant threat.

Needless to say Jasper wasn’t expecting Connie to roar when she struck.

“THIS IS FOR GIVING STEVEN THAT BLACK EYE YOU JERK!”

Connie swung the sword.


	11. Omake One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so what we have here is something I've been wanting to do since I started this fanfic. Basically it's just me toying with song fic again. On some level I'm expecting trouble over doing what I did with this song but I'm committed to it so here it is. A big thank you goes to the Steven Universe Wikia for providing the lyrics for this. Also note this is not canon to the fic I wrote this on a whim. With that said I hope you like it. Another chapter is following it. I do not own Steven Universe or the Ben 10 series in any way. Reviews welcome.

Shades of Pink

Omake 1

Stronger Than You

 

Malachite and Thought Twister stared up the fusion and it was her fellow that called out to her first.

“So you think you’ll win because you fused? Well think again Rose! You did it with two humans just give up now and save what little dignity you have left. We can see what you are now and it’s trapped and desperate!”

Stevondlyn laughed lightly with just a hint of scorn “no you don’t see what we are.”

[Cue Music.]

“This is Stevondlyn. All together.”

She raised a hand at them then pointed at herself still singing. “And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you because I'm so much better. And every part of me is saying go get ‘em. The three of us ain't gonna follow your rules.”

The fusion leveled a look at the duo and Thought Twister clutched the Staff of Ages tightly as she sang on “Come at me without any of your fancy tools. Let's go, just me and you.”

The do tensed as Stevenoldyn’s goggles flashed even brighter “Let's go, just three on two.”

Stevondlyn launched herself off the lamppost and slammed into Malchite’s head with her feet and fired off several mana bolts at Thought Twister who dodged and then fired a beam from his staff but she dodged it and the beam his Malachite instead!

“Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able. Can't you see that my relationship is stable?”

Thought Twister ceased his attack and both and Malachite glared at her.

“I can see you hate the way we intermingle.” A smirk came to her face “But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single.” Malachite roared and launched a barrage of icicles at her while Thought Twister flew up and at her.

Stevenoldyn though just created a pink wind that swirled about her and redirected the icicles at Thought Twister who swerved to doge them and the fusion took the chance as with a stream of energy the Staff of Ages was yanked from its hands and into hers.

With a pink glow the talisman was dismissed and Stevondlyn sang on.

“And you're not gonna stop what we made together. We are gonna stay like this whenever. If you break us apart, we'll just come back newer. And we'll always be thrice the gem that you are.”

With the taunt made she took off over the ocean still singing with the two giving chase.

“I am made O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove.”

And so Stevondlyn played tag with the two magic users in what consisted of punches, kicks, energy blasts, water splashes, ice spikes, and constructs of all kind in general. But eventually Stevondlyn found herself spun head over heels in midair and placed a hand to her stomach where a bad blow had been given and was way too close to her gem for comfort.

Like wolves going in for the kill Malachite and Thought Twister closed in and Stevondlyn just continued to sing.

“This is who we are. This is who I am. And if you think you can stop me, Then you need to think again.”

She glanced at them both and sang once more lighting up her fists with flame and electricity “'Cause I am a feeling, And I will never end, And I won't let you hurt my planets, And I won't let you hurt my friends.”

What followed next was a flurry of punches, kicks, and magic attacks at a rapid pace akin to a barroom brawl with magic. But all the while Stevondlyn fought the two firmly if slightly unevenly .

“Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able. Can't you see that my relationship is stable? I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of, 'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of.”

Stevondlyn at last getting an opening threw her arms out wide and spread her legs out and a pink sphere of light erupted from her body pushing her attackers back as she sang on.

“But I am even more than the two of them. Everything they care about is what I am. I am their fury. I am their patience. I am a conversation.”

The attack also threw Thought Twister back further then Malachite and with frowns on their faces the fusions charged as the song went on.

“I am made O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of.” Pushing Malachite back Stevondlyn smirked and charged once more fists aglow. “And it's stronger than you.”

Charging her fists met the titans body and the Keystone, the Charm of Luck, and Steven’s gem flashed as wind, magic, and water swirled about them creating a pressure.

“L-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of L-o-o-o-ove. And it's stronger than you. Lo-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove.

The pressure continued to build as blasts of water whooshed through the air and the wind would slow and speed up until finally Stevondlyn overpowered Malachite and the fusion reached out with her mind and magic. The result was stronger then what they anticipated though as a pillar of light engulfed the two as Stevondlyn finished her song.

“And it's stronger than you. O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove.”

 


	12. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is chapter 10! Fair warning it gets a bit dark considering what happened with the enemies so sorry about that. So with this done I'm going for the downhill finish in regards to Shades of Pink. There's not much to say other than my concerns over length but this chapter meets what I have planned for it so it works. I hope you like it. I do not own Steven Universe or the Ben 10 series in any way. Reviews welcome. Enjoy!

Shades of Pink

Chapter 10

Flow

 

Bang! With Connie’s strike Jasper flew across the mindscape head over heels backwards. In fact, it was almost rather comical but moments later Jasper righted herself and glared “a puny human thinks to challenge me!”

But Connie wasn’t even taking the bait and with an open palm she waved her hand and conjured up bird shaped constructs made of pale pink snow and sent them at Jasper.

Steven watched this starry eyed as he whispered “she’s using the frost magic from book three….”

Gwendolyn was quick to catch his attention “Steven!”

He looked at her.

“We need to free Lapis.” She said pointing up at the captured Gem and Steven nodded and began to “swim” through the air and Gwendolyn floated after him but still she herself couldn’t resist looking back and despite her slight unease Connie was holding her own against Jasper with both magic and sword strike. Gwendolyn muttered to herself “well she certainly does have the talent for this…” Before she flew up and gave Lapis her full attention.

Steven was already in front of her and trying to get her to realize what was going on.

It wasn’t working as Lapis seemed to think she was dreaming or was somehow delirious. “No you’re not here, I’m not here. I’m Malachite I need to keep myself on the ocean floor.”

“No you’re not and no you don’t” Steven rebutted.

Gwendolyn meanwhile was floating behind Lapis and was examining the ring around her gem.

The sorceress knew that even among other realms and dimensions magic could have different styles, variations, and even rules depending on the state of being but the demon’s magic seemed to veer off even the basic path magic usually follows.

_But Thought Twister doesn’t even follow that. This doesn’t feel like anything I’ve ever known. The rune trap he used on me, Ben, and Kevin used what was common but this feels like something else entirely. Would Bezel even recognize this?_

_Then what do you want to do ma’am?_

Gwendolyn gave a start of surprise as she felt someone else’s thought reach hers.

 _Connie?_ Gwendolyn thought.

Correct the girl thought as she dealt with a spin dashing Jasper and eventually just swung Rose’s sword creating several slices of magic at Jasper getting her to cease moving. And with a charge and swing sent her spinning.

_Apparently we’re still linked somehow and I’m worried I can’t do this forever._

Connie flew off to stall Jasper again.

And Gwendolyn just resigned herself _alright I’m just gonna see if I can’t wash it way with raw mana._

Gwendolyn lit up her hands and placed both hands to the ring on her back and immediately Lapis picked up on her presence and immediately started thrashing.

Gwendolyn gave more than a start of surprise as the energy ring started vibrating and moving in tandem with her. “Steven” she called “you need to calm her down!”

From his position up front Steven called “working on it! Lapis you need to settle down we’re trying to help you.”

Lapis still thrashing said “no you don’t. I’m helping you, I’m doing what I want, and for once I’m the jailer!”

Steven frowned “no you’re not! From where I’m standing well” he looked down at himself and amended “floating it looks to me like you’ve changed one prison for another and another!”

Lapis actually stilled and if she had been more coherent she probably would have gaped, struck dumb. Gwendolyn meanwhile had placed her glowing hands back on the ring and was focusing.

Lapis asked “but then why would you still be here?”

Steven said “because I made you a promise, I said I would come back for you.”

Meanwhile below them Jasper had finally managed to disarm Connie and knock her aside saying “huh like I said pathetic maybe you should get a **real** sword teacher!”

And before Connie could do anything else Jasper headed upwards.

Meanwhile Lapis had begun to cry even through her closed eyes and Steven quick to reassure said “it’s okay Lapis!” And flew up slightly and kissed her on the forehead which started to sparkle.

Gwendolyn meanwhile had been scowling slightly as she focused but when Steven kissed Lapis she felt a shift and suddenly without warning her magic ripped the dark orange rings to shreds as they vanished.

Then Steven and Gwendolyn’s bodies flashed in tandem as a pulses of pale pink light swept out from Steven pushing Jasper back which was followed by a brighter pink and the pulses get coming pushing Jasper back further and further until the pulses began to come so fast the place was flooded by the color of the shades of pink that eclipsed all as the scene phased into an endless white and just like that in the real world a battle began and ended in a single moment as in the water the beam of light faded and Stevondlyn walked onto the shore an unconscious Lapis Lazuli in her arms.

Gently Stevondlyn laid down Lapis on the beach making sure to place her above the water line then the fusion heard the sound of rasping breath and splashing and they turned to see Jasper standing in the water.

“Don’t… think… you’ve won. You only beat me… cause you had more people on your side!” She wheezed out but Stevondlyn was in no mood for her insults and was ready to end this.

She did so rather quickly too as she thrusted out a hand and chanted “Mercuta Verditis!”

A beam flew from her hand and hit Jasper straight through her torso and when out right through the other side making her body bulge out like a balloon as she went “ooff.” With the pressure building right before…

POOF!

Jasper went up in a cloud of smoke her gem going skywards and Stevondlyn was quick to act as she tossed a mana bolt skywards. Which hit Jasper’s gem but instead of damaging it engulfed it and resolved into a bubble and with a wave was sent to the Temple.

And luckily or unluckily depending on the being in question Thought Twister landed on the beach just in time to see this and turned to run but the action attracted the fusions attention and quick stomp of her right foot sent out a burst of lightning and a pulse of magic to seal her trap.

Which became all too apparent when Thought Twister tried to teleport out but found itself blocked.

The demon turned to face Stevondlyn ring of lights burning bright and snarled “WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

She smirked in response “you really haven’t been paying attention have you?” The demon went to reply and paused catching sight of the horizon and what was in it… and the demon recoiled at the sight of what Stevondlyn had checked to make sure was present before the start of the battle.

It was the full moon which had now risen into the sky.

Stevondlyn summoned the Staff of Ages back to her hand and raised it skywards making it glow and causing five pillars of light to rise into the sky.

As the base of each was a rune shaped in glass, solidified by lightning meeting sand. The five pillars in tandem spread outward forming a rough pentagon shaped made from Gwendolyn’s magical glow while over top Steve’s pale pink light formed runes, lives, and curves making an array Thought Twister now stood on top of.

“Turnabout’s fair play Thought Twister” Stevondlyn said with a grin referring to the stunt the demon pulled with her, Kevin, and Ben.

Thought Twister for their part merely roared and ran towards them fingers outstretched with the intent to strangle them but the sorceress was already spell chanting.

“Moonlight and runes, tides and dunes, by magics mixed, your power I nix, this seal to you now goes, by power that flows!”

Stevondlyn pointed the Staff of Ages at her charging foe and from the skulls mouth a steam of pink wind which alternated in swirling color between Steven’s and Gwendolyn’s light that flowered towards and engulfed Thought Twister before he even got close to her.

The energy swirled about it and then the energy from the array below moved and to focus on where Thought Twister was standing and then there was a bright flash and when the magic faded an object dropped to the sand.

But a hand outstretched grabbed it with telekinesis and a beckoning gesture had it hovering to her and Stevondlyn smiled at the little totem hovering there.

Already it’s eyes were flashing dark orange as Thought Twister tried to break her spell but the fusion wasn’t having it as a slight adjustment of her right hand and the totem was placed in a bubble.

And Stevondlyn grinned even wider seeing the glow fade from the totems eyes but the totem still remained a totem.

As a bubble it still cut off magic but fused like this it didn’t cut off Gwendolyn’s magic.

Stevondlyn turned to Beach City and again twitched her right hand. From where she had impaled it into the ground Steven’s shield rose up dismissing the protection spell she had cast and flew over to her.

Using the Staff of Ages and engulfing both bubble and shield in mana she placed the two together and with a sound like a soda can being crumpled the shield was incorporated into the bubble solidifying it solid and forming a crystal orb shot through with the same qualities as Steven’s shield.

With her right hand she felt around the orb and smiled feeling Gwendolyn’s symbol pressed into one side and Rose’s in the other.

Four layers of protection, first they had to break a protection spell on the orb. Then they have to undo the crystallizing of the orb and with Steven’s high defensive capabilities that is no small feat. Then they have to pop the bubble, and undo Thought Twister’s transformation.

It may not be much but it was enough.

Stevondlyn let out a breath.


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so it's time for the dash to the finish line for Shades of Pink. As a heads up for those wondering with the posting of these last chapters I swept through the previous chapters correcting grammar and format errors now I hope you enjoy this. I also made another change that while spoiler-ish should be fit better. I do not own Steven Universe or the Ben 10 series in any way. Reviews welcome.

Shades of Pink

Chapter 11

Wrap Up

 

Stevondlyn’s form flashed white and then spilt in a burst of pink and when it faded Gwendolyn stood there holding both talisman and orb while to her back was Steven and Connie and hand in hand the duo went to Lapis’s side to check on her.

Gwendolyn meanwhile double checked the orb before giving a slight start remembering something. Tilting the talisman outward she summoned her magic symbol in midair which acted like a portal as Lion, Garnet, and Amethyst both of whom were already reformed flew out.

Gwendolyn raised an eye on Amethyst’s new look again but the three was quick to check with her. She held out the orb and said “Thought Twister is in here.”

Garnet adjusted her visor and nodded turning her attention beyond Gwendolyn she saw Lapis and asked “Jasper?”

It was Connie who responded “bubbled and in the temple ma’am.”

Garnet nodded and then joined the duo by Lapis to look her over.

Amethyst stretched her arms and placed them behind her head “well that’s that.”

Gwendolyn nodded a quick scan had already reveled Steven’s dad was awake and okay. “Yeah now I just need to get home.” She sighed. “It’s gonna take a bit to create an array that can get me back to my reality. It’s be so much easier if I knew where your Door to Anywhere was, if you even have one.”

Deeming Lapis fine for the moment Garnet, Steven, and Connie had all turned to look at Gwendolyn and it was Connie who asked.

“Door to Anywhere?”

Gwendolyn looked at Connie and conjured up a pink orb which showed images in it of what the Door looked like on her Earth.

“It’s a crossroad you can use to portal across dimensions as long as you know where to go.”

The others all frowned at the image but Steven had placed his hand on his chin and nodded.

“Oh…” he said before with a smile added on “I know where that is!”

There was a moment as everyone paused before everyone Lion included looked at him and made noises of surprise.

**

It was a room made of polished crystal stone all neatly inlaid in squares and rectangles. Light seemed to fill it up and yet it came from nowhere. The room was a small size leading to a set of short stairs leading to a door set into the wall. The only opening was a small hole set into the wall opposite the door.

It was from there that Steven came crawling in explaining “I found this place after Jasper and Peridot first showed up. When their ship crashed it created this opening and I just thought it was part of the Temple.”

As Gwendolyn and Connie joined him in the room the sorceress nodded with a smile “it’s a little different but that is definitely the or a Door to Anywhere.”

Connie looked from the Door to Gwendolyn asking excitedly “and this can really take you to other realities?”

Gwendolyn nodded in at Connie and said “it sure can as long as you know where you want to go.”

Meanwhile Garnet and Amethyst were eyeing this room in awe and it was Amethyst who muttered lowly “I didn’t even know this room was here, did you Garnet?”

And Garnet muttered back to her “No I didn’t” looking at everything she said “I’m not even sure Rose knew about this…”

Meanwhile Gwendolyn still looking at the door nodded and stepped forward to say the name of her Earth and paused, looking back at Steven and Connie.

Trading a look with Garnet she said “we’ll say goodbye here for now.”

Garnet nodded her understanding, better to not have Steven, Connie, and possibly Amethyst playing with portals if they could avoid it.

Gwendolyn hugged Steven and then when it came time for Connie she whispered in the shy girls’ ear “I’ll be in touch.” Making Connie look at her questioningly.

But Gwendolyn had moved on to high five an indifferent Amethyst and shook Garnet’s hand with a look the other Gem knew to meant they’d be in touch.

There was still something going on after all.

The four of them left and Gwendolyn turned to the door.

She opened her mouth to speak and paused feeling a presence behind her.

Turning she saw Lion sitting close to her.

With a small smile she petted its snout and Lion made some sort of noise and got turning to leave missing the way Gwendolyn glanced sideways with a frown considering and before Lion could really leave she called out “wait.”

Lion looked at her and Gwendolyn grabbed a charm off her costume holding it in her palm and muttered a few words and blew on it with her breath sending the charm of Reincarnation floating over towards Lion where it touched his nose.

The response next was immediate as Gwendolyn’s magic symbol lit up on the floor and Lion’s body burst into a shining pale pink light. After a moment though the light burst dissolving it countless rose petals which swirled in the air close to the ceiling where they swirled about with other objects that Gwendolyn found insignificant. Especially when compared to the transparent figure that now stood on the floor.

The charm of Reincarnation hovered over a star shaped hole on white-pink dress, large and curly, pink hair fell down her back and black eyes that spoke with true empathy opened to look at Gwendolyn.

The sorceress smiled realizing that what she saw when she looked at Lion and Steven was right.

“It’s Rose Quartz right?”

The specter like figure nodded “yes. Thank you for everything Gwendolyn. It truly means something to me that you were able to help Steven like you were.”

Gwendolyn smiled “it was the right thing to do and I’ll continue to offer my aid.”

Rose titled her head and said “but don’t you have your own concerns on your own reality.”

Gwendolyn closed her eyes that smile still present as she thought to something else she’d seen “yeah but Steven and the others are my friends too and what’s more I’ve seen a spark, a potential I’d like to see grow into a bright star and for that I’ll help the Crystal Gems.”

Rose looked at her and said “thank you” once more.

Gwendolyn looked at Rose and slightly hesitant said “Rose?”

The figure looked at her and said “yes?”

Gwendolyn paused before looking at Rose and said “if I’m to be of any use in convincing the Plumbers to offer aid here I need to give them all the information I can and while Garnet, Pearl, and the others gave me some… I get the feeling that there’s something else going on here. To that end I need the full story, Rose what really happened, and is happening now?”

As Gwendolyn spoke Rose had turned her gaze to the floor and kept it there after Gwendolyn had finished then the specter took a deep breath and looked away from the floor and her black eyes met Gwendolyn’s as she opened her mouth to speak…

 


	14. Omake Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is something I’ve had in mind along with the other Omake ever since I became committed to the whole Rose/Lion thing granted recent developments have made that theory possibly invalid but it’s AU for a reason and for the record I have yet to decide if this is considered canon to the fic. It was a good way to experiment with song fics again. I hope you like this. Thanks goes to YouTube people for help with the lyrics for “You Don’t Have to be a Hero” from Balto 3 Wings of Change. I do not now that movie, Steven Universe, or the Ben 10 series in any way, shape, or form. Reviews welcome.

Shades of Pink

Omake 2

You Don’t Have to Be a Hero

 

“I see so that’s what going on.” Gwendolyn muttered as Rose nodded.

The sorceress had her hand on her chin considering and then asked one more question “Rose?”

“Hm?”

“…Why haven’t you shown Steven and the Gems that it’s you behind Lion even if partially?”

Rose was silent before saying “Steven is everything I’ve ever hoped for. He is a human being. He is my child and I love him dearly. But Pearl and the others… I’ve seen and heard what they’ve told Steven. I know how much I mean to him. I seem perfect when I know I’m far from it. And as Lion I can be his friend but a parent, a hero? I can’t be those things.”

Gwendolyn sighed “Rose… You don’t need to be that.”

[Cue music.]

“You don’t have to be a hero, you just have to be there.” Rose looked sharply at her at the singing.

“He doesn’t need to know you’re prefect, he needs to know you care!...” Rose looked away as Gwendolyn went on.

“And when the day is over… You’ve done all you can do… Be a mother not a hero, that’s all he needs from you…. You don’t have to be a winner if you give it your best believe in who you are, and then time can do the rest.”

Rose smiled at Gwendolyn a bit sadly.

“Your heart is his example: brave and strong and true. You don’t have to be a hero; you just have to be you.”

Rose looked toward the room’s opening where she knew Steven was as Gwendolyn sang on.

“Trust in your son, he’s more then he seems, like you he can run, like you he has dreams! Ohhhh…”

After a moment Gwendolyn looked at a still hesitant Rose Quartz and said “whatever happens Rose Quartz you’ll always be his hero.”

With a gesture Gwendolyn reclaimed the charm of Reincarnation and the items and magical petals converged on her figure reforming Lion as with a wave of her hand runes appeared over the door and it swung open to reveal a shining pink tunnel.

As Lion turned to leave Gwendolyn stepped on the bottom stair and sang on giving Lion slight pause.

“Have faith in yourself bright one, have faith in him too… He will always have a hero; he will always have a hero…”

Gwendolyn stepped on the top stair and watched Lion leave as she finished.

“For he’ll always… have you…”

Gwendolyn walked through the Door to Anywhere and it swung shut behind her.

 


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the epilogue; a proper note will be at the bottom. Just enjoy and try not to hate me for taking the direction I'm going. There's another announcement too but you may already know what it's about.

Shades of Pink

Epilogue

 

It was bright, beautiful day in the suburbs. Everything was normal outside the Maheswaran residence, the household all out for the day.

Then from the sky a pink flash and something fell. A box went plop as it hit the front porch.

Hours past and luckily Connie was the first one home from school as she bounded up the front porch and paused seeing the box.

Looking at the top she sees a familiar pink mark and grabs it, taking it into the house.

Once alone in her room she opens the box and blinks at the contents inside. Taking the letter off the top of the pile Connie opens it and reads it, an ecstatic smile growing on her face.

**Two Weeks Later**

The scene is the shore of Beach City. Pearl hasn’t been seen in all that time and Garnet has been quiet on the subject not wanting to admit that her Future Vision has been on the fritz since Gwendolyn’s visit.

Currently Garnet, Steven, and Amethyst are fighting the octopus monster from before.

“Amethyst! I can’t believe you forgot to bubble it!?” Garnet cried with exasperation.

Amethyst had a look of concentration on her face as she lashed out with whip but still had enough focus to say “in my defense I forgot.”

As the octopus dodged her attack, Steven threw his shield at it, and it dodged that too.

“Ugh, won’t this thing hold still!?” The boy yelled in frustration.

Then from down the beach came a familiar voice “fear not brave champions for help has arrived!”

The trio looked and saw a girl wearing a green cape, boots, and mask that after a moment Steven recognized as a falcon and the person wearing it…

“Connie?” He asked.

The figure shook her head “nay as I am now I am Fortune Lass! Here to offer you aid.

The cape pushed back as the girl raised her hands to the octopus and with a slight echo to her voice the other watched in slight shock as she chanted with her hands beginning to glow green.

“Galeas Zipuctus!”

From the new spell casters hands came a whirlwind that spun towards the octopus….

**

It was a dark room filled with objects but they stood silhouetted. Lit only by the dim glow of a crystal ball on a table bearing images of recent events.

A figure shrouded in a dark cloak stood before the orb gazing at what was taking place then a door opens and a similarly dressed figure enters and yet there’s something different about this one. A more youthful air.

“Master I have returned.” He says.

The other figure an older male simply says “welcome back.”

“Thought Twister has failed.”

“I know three times over now. In its mission, it’s capture, and alerting… others to our actions.”

“Should we be worried?”

“No. Just cautious… We knew we would have to be careful just not this soon. Still the Time Walker does not know it’s us and we’ve waited too long for this moment and we can’t stop now.”

“Well… it wasn’t a complete debacle. It may not have been the world we wanted but one objective was achieved and while I was there overseeing things I took the liberty of picking up some things. That warring planet, Homeworld? They had a quite a few experiments on that Earth I collected including a huge one called the Cluster. I’m sure we’ll find a use for them.”

“Good work my student but the fact remains we still need that taken care of... and an agent to do it, I’d rather you or I not have to work openly just yet.”

The student spoke up with a pleased tone. “Then it’s a good thing I’ve solved that too. I found someone running around while I was collecting things and I think she’ll serve our purposes quite nicely.”

The older male turned his attention to a storage facility and immediately located what his student was speaking of.

It was a figure floating horizontally in midair suspended over a circle of runes.

The older male smiled as his student went on gleefully. “After all something so loyal, so programmable, so obedient. Why I’d call someone like that a pearl. Do you like?”

“Oh I do.” The other male replied and there was no mistaking the pleased tone in his voice.

“So…” The younger one said after a moment “shall we make our preparations and try for phase two again?”

Turning away from the crystal ball the older male nodded “to phase two.” He agreed.

**

Meanwhile on another Earth one that was neither Gwendolyn or Steven’s.

In a city by the sea, the front door of a house on a hillside banged open as a young boy flew down the porch, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he went off to school muttering about “uptight, wrung out, older magical sisters” never noticing how his fingertips began to sparkle…

**The rest is to be continued in the next installment of the Flowing Magics Series.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right Shades of Pink was just the first! I plan to do a series with this consisting of multiple crossovers. The second story may be a while in coming as I know what I want and how vaguely but I want to make sure I have the details and things I need to make it airtight like Shades of Pink was cause the little things can send me spiraling slightly even when AU as shown as when I first started this fic, and Steven Universe is ongoing and the Ben 10 reboot can give me stuff to work with so it'll be a while in coming. I'm also launching another new fic soon hopefully so chances are the second story ill come along when one of the two (soon three) ongoing fanfics end and maybe not even then as I have a long list of stuff to do. Try not to hate me for giving Connie, Gwen's brand of magic as I do have limits in place and it serves the purpose of my plans. Otherwise I hope you like where I plan to go next. Those who know me can probably guess where I'm going next and I don't want to spoil it but I will say that Steven and Connie will visit a new Earth, one that isn't Gwendolyn's but she will appear again. I want to say thanks to everyone whose supported me. I do not own Steven Universe, or the Ben 10 series in any way, shape, or form. Reviews welcome.


End file.
